Practicidad y Amor
by Panda2501
Summary: Kumiko es una persona práctica y Reina le ofrece una propuesta que ella simplemente no puede rechazar. Sin embargo, ambos se preguntan si su relación se debe a algo más que a lo práctico. No están muy seguros de lo que es, pero descubren de la peor manera que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es definitivamente amor. Reina x Kumiko Esta historia le pertece a Hitokun, créditos a el.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí les traigo otra historia traducida. (Debería actualizar mi historia original)

La historia original le pertenece a **Hitokun** yo solo le pedí permiso para traducirla. Así que todos los créditos a el o ella (aun no se si es hombre o mujer .-.)

Bueno por el momento sin mas que decir los dejo leer 🙌

* * *

Reina bajo corriendo las escaleras, tratando de equilibrar todas las cosas que tenia en sus manos. Ella tenia una aza de su mochila en un hombro, su caso de trompeta en la mano izquierda, y su celular en su mano derecha agarrándolo con torpeza mientras intentaba escribir la respuesta de un mensaje de texto que llego hace mas de una hora.

En medio de la "pelea", Kousaka Reina solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente, ella desesperadamente espera que Kumiko aun este esperando por ella. Hoy fue un día muy raro dentro de las clases y la banda termino un poco después del almuerzo. Reina le prometió a Kumiko que caminarían juntas hoy a casa.

Solo serían nada mas que ellas caminando.

Llego finalmente a las aulas de los primeros años, Reina hizo una pausa en la parte inferior de la escalera para recuperar el aliento, se seco la capa delgada de sudor con el dorso de la mano. Tomando una profunda respiración, Reina acomodo su uniforme y se aliso el cabello por lo general siempre perfecto.

Continuo por el pasillo, una mirada contemplativa en su cara mientras ensaya como iba a disculparse por la confusión. Hubo una repentina vibración en la mano de Reina, bajo la mirada hacia la pantalla de su celular.

" _Llegas un poco más de 10 minutos tarde, pero te perdonare… ¡solo por esta vez!"_

Reina dejo salir el aire que no sabia que estaba conteniendo, contenta de que Kumiko no estuviera muy molesta con ella. Incluso a través del mensaje, la trompetista sabia con la escritura de la otra chica cuando esta, se encontraba con buen estado de animo.

Al parecer, hoy fue uno de esos días.

Reina tecleo una rápida respuesta, apurando ligeramente su paso mientras lo enviaba, la aula de Kumiko se encontraba un poco mas adelante. Cuando la interprete de trompeta se acerco, se detuvo. Risas y voces se escuchaban a través de la puerta abierta.

-Oh…¿estas enviando mensajes de texto a tu novio Kumiko-chan? Te ves muy feliz-

Las orejas de Reina se animaron al oír esto. Era una voz que no conocía, pero ella supuso que es una compañera de Kumiko. Reina se quedo recargada en la pared a un costado de la puerta, intentando escuchar mientras estaba fuera de vista.

-¡Jaja, no lo creo! ¿Kumiko? Ella esta ahora demasiado ocupada con las practicas de la banda, y prácticamente el único chico que sabe eso es… Tsukamoto-kun…-

Esta vez, Reina reconoció la voz. Fue Katou Hazuki, y la chica definitivamente acaba de dejar salir algunos rastros de celos en esa frase.

-¡Ghe!...No me gusta de esa manera. Shuuichi es solo… Shuuichi, ¿saben? Y no, no tengo novio-

Un extraño alivio de lava para a través de Reina. Pasaron unos segundos y comenzó a parpadear de sorpresa. En todo el tiempo en que había conocido a Kumiko, nunca le había preguntado si estaba saliendo con alguien, era algo…que sabia sin preguntar.

-Mhm… ¿En serio? Pero Tsukamoto-kun es buen tipo, ¿cierto? Es alto y esta bien formado… su rostro tampoco esta mal.

-Uff… de ninguna manera. Vamos a dejarlo aquí. Realmente no es mi tipo-

Reina pudo escuchar la molestia en la voz de Kumiko y en ese momento su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Miro hacia abajo para leer el mensaje.

" _Reina…¿no habías dicho que casi estabas por llegar?"_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Reina al leer el texto. Ella sabia que Kumiko se encontraba incómoda con la serie de preguntas, pero no había manera de ella entrara y la salvara en ese momento. Después de todo, se encontraba interesada por los gustos de Kumiko.

-Ahhh, pero no importa lo que digas, ¿no seria bueno si tuvieras novio?, Miki-chan de la clase 3 esta saliendo con este chico de Rikka y se mantiene presumiendo de su relación todo el tiempo. Me da celos escuchar acerca de sus aventuras amorosas…-

-Podrías tener a alguien con quien caminar a casa todos los días, alguien con quien ir al cine, pasar la víspera de Navidad, o en tu caso, alguien con quien practicar música-

-Jaja…si lo pones de esa manera, supongo que seria bueno tener novio…-

Reina tragó duro al oír eso, se preguntaba porqué la voz de Kumiko se escucho tan melancólica en ese momento.

Le molestaba.

Se molesto tanto a la trompetista que…

-¡Kumiko, lamento llegar tarde!- Reina hizo su entrada sin otro segundo que perder, sintiéndose incomoda después de permanecer oculta allí durante mucho tiempo.

Las tres chicas se volvieron a la nueva voz. Kumiko se encontraba sentada en su asiento junto a la ventana, Hazuki apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana y la compañera desconocida sentada en el asiento que se encontraba frente a las dos.

-¡Reina!- la cara de Kumiko se ilumino cuando entro su amiga.

-¡Hola, Kousaka, san!- Hazuki saludo a Reina con entusiasmo -¿Tu practica de sección termino tarde?-

-Mhm…Apuesto que sí, siempre estás tan concentrada durante la práctica Reina. Apuesto que subiste sola al techo, ¿verdad? y es por eso que perdiste la noción del tiempo, ¿no es así?- Kumiko arqueo una ceja mientras sonría, se levantó de su asiento llevando su bolso sobre su hombro sabía que Reina lo lamentaba pero quería jugar con la chica un poco más, ella no puede dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Reina lucho contra el rubor que amenazaban sus mejillas, Kumiko dio justo en el blanco. Desviando su mirada Reina hizo un pequeño puchero. Ella se sintió mucho mas que culpable -Lo siento-

La interprete de bombardino tenia una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, sintiendo una extraña excitación zumbando en su pecho. Caminando hacia Reina, Kumiko levanto su brazo, bajando su mano en un movimiento de karate. La otra chica cerro los ojos, anticipando el golpe, pero dispuesta a aceptarlo por su tardanza.

Reina espero y espero, pero no sintió nada, mas que una suave presión en la parte superior de su cabeza. La mano de la morena apenas hizo impacto, bajo suavemente mientras apoyaba el borde de su palma en la cabeza de Reina. Kumiko movió su mano, acariciando la cabeza de la trompetista como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-No estoy enojada Reina, pero definitivamente mañana me compras un bollo de yakisoba-

Reina levanto la mirada, mirando fijamente la cara de Kumiko, sorprendida de que la morena se encontrara de buen humor. Kumiko ladeó la cabeza ligeramente mientras sonreía de forma vertiginosa. Su mano se detuvo en el sedoso cabello negro de la chica, esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno-

Reina le devolvió una media sonrisa, el afecto de Kumiko definitivamente es contagioso. Ella esperaba que no haya sido el tema de conversación lo que provoco esto. Honestamente, el momento en que se había desarrollado esto le molestaba.

-¡Bueno, vanos!... ¡Hazuki-chan, Aya-chan, diviértanse en el cine, nos vemos mañana!- Kumiko se volvió para despedirse de sus dos amigas antes de salir del salón, con Reina siguiéndola.

Cuando las dos chicas salieron del salón, Aya y Hazuki se quedaron observando por donde habían desaparecido, capturando fragmentos de la conversación animada que había empezado en el pasillo. Podían escuchar la risa de Kumiko y Reina siendo la ultima inusualmente habladora. Hazuki sabia que ella no era así con otras personas.

-Están… saliendo, ¿verdad?-

Hazuki giro bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Aya, su mandíbula cayendo en estado de shock -¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te hace decir eso?, no habías conocido a Kousaka-san hasta el día de hoy-

Todavía mirando a la puerta, Aya pensó en voz alta para si misma. -Mhm… es solo una sensación que tengo… esa atmósfera de hace un momento era demasiado para mi…-

Hazuki estallo a carcajadas ante esto, inclinándose mientras trataba de contenerse -¡Jaja! ¿Kumiko y Kousaka-san? ¡Ellas son siempre así! ¡Estoy bastante segura de que ellas no saldrían de ese modo!- La intérprete de tuba se recupero rápidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro agrego -Son solo muy buenas amigas-

Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, se preguntó si era posible que Kumiko alguna vez saliera con Reina. Si eso sucediera, Tsukamoto-kun definitivamente estaría libre.

Pero eso fue probablemente una simple ilusión.

* * *

-… y luego, mi hermana acabo entrando a mi habitación sin tocar, y sin una palabra, ¡se lleva mi cactus! ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer eso? De verdad…¡algunas personas me alteran mucho!- Kumiko se enfureció mientras le contaba su historia de la semana a Reina, molesta porque su hermana regreso de la universidad en la noche solo para atormentarla.

-Mhm… eso es horrible- Reina iba ligeramente detrás de Kumiko, su cabeza se encontraba en las nubes, mientras miraba fijamente la espalda de la chica mas alta.

Kumiko se detuvo abruptamente, dándose la vuelta. Ella tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro. -Reina, ¿qué te esta molestando?- Sus cejas se fruncieron de la preocupación, su voz había perdido el tono entusiasta.

Reina troto un poco para alcanzar a la morena, una sonrisa genuina se extendió en sus labios. Sabia que Kumiko se encontraba preocupada por ella e hizo que su corazón se hinchara de placer -Estoy bien, me alegro de poder ir a casa contigo Kumiko-

-Oye… hablar tranquilamente no te sacara de esto Reina…- suspiro Kumiko, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la extraña forma en que la trompetista mostraba su afecto -Me debes al menos esto por llegar mas de una hora tarde- Ella sabia que Reina tenia otra cosa en mente.

Reina de repente unió sus manos con Kumiko, entrelazando sus dedos con la intérprete de bombardino mientras caminaban.

Kumiko se tenso levemente por el contacto, pero se relajo casi de inmediato. Siempre tenia dudas de lo pegajosa que podía ser Reina a veces, generalmente cuando sus emociones se estaban alborotando.

-Entonces, ¿no estas enojada conmigo?- La voz de Reina era mas que un susurro.

¿Por qué?- Kumiko la miro, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-Mhm…supongo que esperaba que estuvieras muy enojada conmigo ya que te hice esperar. Me atrapo un poco desprevenida de que estuvieras tan feliz después de la escuela-

Kumiko se rio tímidamente -Jaja… bueno, supongo que estaba emocionada de verte Reina. Realmente estaba enojada, pero solo fue por unos pocos minutos. Después de todo, ya no es frecuente que vayamos a casa juntas solo nosotras dos-

El corazón de Reina empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, su pulso se acelero rápidamente tras las palabras de Kumiko. Estaba empezando hacer demasiado calor para su comodidad mientras ella luchaba contra sus emociones.

-Hay un nuevo café, y…quiero ir solo contigo, pero me sentiría mal si dejo fuera a Hazuki-chan y Midori-chan. Así que hoy es un día perfecto…ya que ambas están ocupadas…o algo así…- Kumiko dijo esto a la manera de Kumiko: intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. Paso una mano nerviosamente por sus rizos castaños, avergonzada de que estuviera tan emocionada de llevar a cabo su plan secreto.

-Oh- El corazón de Reina se rehusó a calmarse, incluso con la explicación torpemente redactada. Eran normal que las amigas fueran a un café juntas, ¿verdad? Era normal que fueran ellas solas, abandonando a sus otras amigas, ¿verdad?

-Uhm…entonces, ¿si te gustaría ir Reina? Se que es un poco inesperado, pero estoy segura de que te encantarán los pasteles de allí, son realmente…-

-Iré. Definitivamente iré- Reina interrumpió. Sabiendo que Kumiko tenia la mala costumbre de pensar demasiado las cosas.

-¡¿De verdad?! Estoy tan contenta. Queda solo a unas cuadras de la estación. ¡No te arrepentirás Reina!- Kumiko sonrió de oreja a oreja, dando un pequeño salto en su paso mientras pensaba que pastel le gustaría mas a Reina. Con sus manos aun juntas, Kumiko jalo a Reina.

-Solo desearía que me lo hubieras dicho de antemano, así tendría algo que esperar hoy- Reina sonrió suavemente mientras dejaba que Kumiko la guiara por el camino, la mano de su amiga fuertemente sujetada a la de ella.

-Ah, bueno, no estaba segura de si estarías bien en ir justo después de la escuela… así que planeé acorralarte para que no tuvieras la opción de negarte- Kumiko lo dijo con naturalidad, con su habitual honestidad flagrante. Era Reina después de todo, no había ninguna necesitad de vestir sus palabras.

-Pfft…- Reina trato de reprimir su risa ante lo que había admitido la morena -Eso es tan parecido a ti Kumiko…es realmente lindo-

La morena detuvo su paso, preguntándose si había escuchado a Reina correctamente.

-Eh… ¿lindo? ¿Nada de "tu personalidad es terrible" esta vez?- Kumiko levanto una ceja, tratando de recordar la ultima vez que alguien la había dicho que hacia algo lindo. Debe haber sido en la primaria…

Reina río entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Eso es aún cierto, pero a veces puede ser lindo. Y sabes…definitivamente es un cumplido-

Kumiko mofó, incapaz de controlar el extraño aleteo de su corazón ante las palabras de Reina -Bueno, muchas gracias _Kou-sa-ka-san-_ La morena enunciaba cada silaba del apellido de Reina, su sarcasmo era evidente incluso si no se hubiera dirigido a la otra chica formalmente.

Reina se río de nuevo, sus emociones fluctuando violentamente. Se sintió muy a gusto, pero al mismo tiempo, la opresión en su pecho la hizo sentir enferma.

-Es cierto. A veces pienso que eres linda incluso con tu mala personalidad. Me pregunto si otras personas pueden verlo también o solo les gusta tu fachada de niña buena que tienes- Reina se detuvo, sus ojos se suavizaron, mas su sonrisa emitió un sentimiento distante -Cuando empieces a salir con alguien, espero que esa persona ame esa parte de ti como yo lo hago-

Hubo una repentina pesadez en la atmósfera al oír las palabras de Reina. Las mejillas de Kumiko se estaban quemando con un rojo brillante, sintiendo que esa confesión de amor era diferente a las habituales. En esta había una seriedad oscuro y casi amarga.

Kumiko dejo que la tensión flotara en el aire un segundo mas antes de romperla. Ella río débilmente, tratando de disipar la repentina pesadez del aire. -No…¿tu también Reina?... ¿Escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando en mi salón? Realmente no tengo ningún interés es ese tipo de cosas-

-¿Hmh? Creí haber escuchado a alguien decir que seria bueno tener novio- Reina sonrió, sabiendo que Kumiko se estaba sintiendo cada vez mas incomoda cada segundo. Al mismo tiempo, Reina sabia que era una verdadera masoquista, mientras sentía una serpiente pesada alrededor de su corazón, apretándola hasta el punto de sentir una gran opresión en su pecho. Hubo una sensación enfermiza hundiéndose en su estómago mientras profundizaba en el tema. A pesar de la respuesta, ella quería saber. Ella necesita saber. Había estado interesada en Kumiko desde el principio y no podía creer que no hubieran violado este tema antes.

Tal vez porque sabia que había algo de tabú en el tema para ellas. Reina no estaba segura, tal vez fue solo una ilusión de su parte.

-Solo dije eso para que Aya-chan dejara de molestarme sobre eso… Honestamente se esta poniendo un poco molesto con todo sobre Shuuichi esto y Shuuichi lo otro. Ojalá tuvieran la pista de que no estoy interesada en alguien como el- Kumiko se enfurruño, preguntándose por qué todos sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo en atacarla hoy. Todo lo que ella quería era disfrutar un pastel con Reina, ¿acaso era mucho pedir?

-Entonces, ¿en que tipo de persona _estas_ _interesada_?- pregunto Reina, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad con su cara de típica indiferencia.

-Hmm…si tuviera un tipo, diría que fuese…alguien atractivo, inteligente, trabajador…- Kumiko hizo una pausa, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el cielo para pensar seriamente en la pregunta -…y creo que seria bueno si fuese rico-

Reina se río, dejando las palabras de Kumiko se perdieran en el aire -¿Es serio? ¡Que práctico! Eso es muy de ti Kumiko…aquí es donde definitivamente comentaría sobre tu terrible personalidad-

-¡R-Reina! Vamos, solo estoy siendo realista- Kumiko se sonrojo, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibida. Se aparto ligeramente de Reina, pero mantuvo sus manos entrelazadas.

La trompetista sintió que le empezaba a doler el corazón al ver a su amiga, tan radiante, con esa mirada hermosa en sus ojos. Reina se deleito al ver la vergüenza de Kumiko, su sonrisa tímida, la forma que arrojaba sus rizos castaños de manera tan adorable con un movimiento en mano. Era un habito que tenia la morena cuando se encontraba nerviosa, uno que Reina había notado recientemente. Era un secreto que solo Reina sabia y quería mantenerlo así.

Reina sabia casi todo sobre Kumiko, pero aun todavía le tenia miedo a su rechazo.

Fue solo por capricho, pero Reina se sintió atrevida en ese momento. Si todo lo demás fallaba, ella podría jugarlo como una broma. Podría ser otras de sus simples confesiones de amor.

Tirando de la mano de Kumiko suavemente, Reina se paro para mirarla. La trompetista se acerco mas a la morena, invadiendo su espacio personal. Sus rostros estabas a tan solo centímetros de distancia, sus narices casi tocando. Kumiko trago saliva, escuchándose con un sonido audible entre ellas. Reina se inclinó mas cerca de la chica mas alta, poniéndose de puntillas mientras acercaba sus labio al oído de Kumiko.

Ella susurro.

-Entonces, _¿Qué hay de salir conmigo?_ -

* * *

Por fin lo subí, desde hace mucho ya lo tenia terminado pero me daba flojera revisar el capítulo para subirlo. 😅

Recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece, pero si saben algunas cuantas palabras en ingles no duden en dejar su comentario en la historia original. 😉

También aquí recibo comentario, amenazas, criticas, felicitaciones, etc. 🙌

Bueno eso es todo por mi parte, esperó actualizar pronto.🙋

Panda2501 🐼


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! Que tal!? Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo.

La historia original le pertenece a **Hitokun** yo solo le pedí permiso para traducirla. Así que todos los créditos a el o ella (aun no se si es hombre o mujer .-.)

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, y también agradezco a los lectores anónimos que han leído esta historia 😄

Me agrada saber que tengo un fan numero uno por ahí! 😆😆 Espero si habrá leído algunas de mis historias originales, aunque no son conocidas xD

Bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo leer!

* * *

Las orejas de Kumiko estaban rojas como una remolacha, el caliente rubor se extendía hasta sus mejillas. Pudo haber sido la voz de Reina de forma sensual acaricio su piel, el cual se volvió una sensación abrasadora. La pesadez de las palabras de Reina sintió que la quemaría.

-Entonces, _¿Qué hay de salir conmigo?-_

La frase pareció colgar en el aire, haciendo eco en el silencio.

Reina dio un paso atrás, parándose a menos de un brazo de distancia del interprete bombardino. En el exterior, Reina estaba serena, casi despreocupada. Sin embargo, le tomo a la trompetista cada gramo de su concentración para contener la ansiedad nauseabunda que amenazaba con exponer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Reina… tu sentido del humor es tan retorcido como siempre- Kumiko se río débilmente, tratando de romper la pesada atmósfera, pero su sonrisa forzada se desvaneció, dejando en sus labios una mueca incómoda.

Nuevamente, como para enfatizar su seriedad, Reina se acerco a Kumiko, haciendo que la chica retrocediera por la repentina proximidad.

-Definitivamente no entiendes mi amor Kumiko-

Reina giro rápidamente sobre sus talones, su cabello ondeando con el movimiento. Siguió caminando por la calle solitaria, dejando a Kumiko de pie allí con la boca ligeramente entreabierta en estado de shock.

Hubo una culpa persistente en el aire cuando las palabras de Reina se hundieron en el aire. Era extraño y confuso, pero hizo que el corazón de Kumiko se contrajera incómodamente, latiendo violentamente. Sentía su pulso latir fuertemente en sus oídos, amortiguando el mundo a su alrededor.

-Kumiko, ¿qué haces? Pensé que querías ir a la cafetería- Reina se detuvo mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-¡Y-ya voy!- Kumiko se sobresalto de su ensoñación, corriendo rápidamente para alcanzar a la chica. Sus nervios estaban hasta la punta mientras se preguntaba que era la atmósfera de hace un momento. Era diferente a sus bromas habituales, estas estaban cargadas de una amarga seriedad.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, en todo ese tiempo, Kumiko lidiaba con su confusión interna.

-Umh, Reina- Kumiko comenzó, nerviosa, preguntándose como debía decirle -Uh… allá atrás…- la morena se mordió el labio, presionando a su cerebro para que uniera palabras coherentes.

-¿Hm?-

Reina continuo caminando, su ritmo pareció casi normal. Kumiko podía decir que la chica quería dejar el tema ahí, dejarlo en suspenso, pero la morena no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Ella necesita saber.

-¡Reina!- Kumiko agarro la muñeca de la chica mas pequeña, deteniéndola. Reina continuaba mirando hacia la carretera, sus ojos lejos de Kumiko.

-¿E-es enserio lo que dijiste antes?- la mano de Kumiko tembló contra la piel de Reina, la trompetista sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al contacto.

Reina sabia que había cometido un error. Ella pensaba que podría fingir que era una broma, pero había perdido esa oportunidad. A pesar de eso, fue terriblemente agradable. Sin embargo, la sensación de náuseas en su pecho se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una molestia.

Tal como estaban las cosas en ese momento, seria un insulto para las dos no seguir con el tema. Era una locura para Reina, pero a pesar de todo ella quería esto. Su fijación por Kumiko excedía todo lo que alguna vez había pensado. Hoy fue una muestra de eso. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía soportar pensar en alguien que alejara a Kumiko de ella.

Reina no quería nada mas que tener a la chica para ella sola. Fue ilógico, enfermizo, egoísta y…

-Lo dije enserio. Por supuesto que a citas-

Reina se volvió para mirar a Kumiko, mirando a la chica intensamente. Una vez mas, las palabras de Reina marco un aire de franqueza, pero de inmediato ella titubeó. La trompetista aparto los ojos de la chica, cuando se dio cuenta que realmente lo había ficho en voz alta, había cruzado una línea que nunca habían tenido la confianza en pasar.

-Reina… ¿realmente lo dices enserio?-

-Yo…lo hago. Lo digo en serio… salir como… dos personas…citas… ese tipo de cosas- Reina miro al suelo, tratando de estar calmada, pero se estaba desmoronando. -Yo… quiero salir contigo Kumiko-

-Oh- las mejillas de Kumiko volvieron a arder de vergüenza, incapaz de manejar lo increíble y vulnerable que se veía Reina en ese momento.

Los ojos de Kumiko estudiaron a Reina de cerca, sintiéndose en conflicto al ver la vergüenza genuina en la cara de su amiga. No podía ser real. Kumiko sintió que debió haberse perdido de algo y la inseguridad apareció en su rostro, empañada por la confusión, la preocupación y la aprensión.

-Pero… te gusta Taki-sensei, ¿no? ¿Ya te diste por vencida con el?-

-Lo hice- dijo Reina sin dudar, haciendo que Kumiko parpadeará de sorpresa.

-Sabes, esta casado. Dijo que no usa su anillo por razones personales, pero tengo la suficiente lógica para no ir tras un hombre casado- Reina al terminar, apretó los puños. Kumiko podía sentir como los músculos de la chica se tensaban con sus dedos que aun se encontraban alrededor de la muñeca esbelta de la chica.

Sabia que Reina deseaba lo contrario, que deseaba que Taki-sensei fuera todavía un objetivo alcanzable.

Ese hecho inquebrantable molesto a Kumiko.

-Reina… ¿que pasa con eso? Eso esta realmente retorcido, ¿no?- Kumiko se sintió incómoda con el razonamiento detrás de la confesión y no estaba segura del por qué. La morena intento de sonreír, pero sus labios simplemente se movieron hacia abajo en una expresión de desaprobación. -Eso es… un poco cruel, ¿no crees?-

Finalmente, Reina levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos de Kumiko. Kumiko trago saliva al ver a la trompetista. Las mejillas de Reina se sonrojaron en un rojo brillante, sus usualmente intensos ojos violetas estaban vidriosos, como su hubiera lágrimas brotando en ellos. Kumiko sintió una familiar frustración en los ojos de Reina, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado.

-Como dije, no entiendes mi amor Kumiko- Reina suspiro, exasperaba mientras se alejaba nuevamente. Hizo un gesto para dar algunos pasos pero el agarre firmemente de Kumiko no la dejo.

Se quedaron incomodas en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Kumiko aflojara su agarre. La mano de Reina se aflojo y cayo inerte contra su costado.

-Reina…-

Reina apretó los dientes junto con su mandíbula. Podía decir que el tono de Kumiko, por la simpatía que desbordaba, que no iba a ser la respuesta que quería. Tratando de esconder su rostro del interprete bombardino, Reina miro hacia abajo escondiendo sus ojos detrás de su flequillo. Sus largos mechones negros ocultaban sus emociones mientras se limpiaba con furia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Reina no pudo evitar que sus hombros comenzaran a temblar, sollozos destrozando su pequeño cuerpo. La trompetista se mordió el labio, sintiendo arrepentimiento mientras enterraba sus uñas con sus puños cerrados. A pesar de todos sus intercambios coquetos y la tensión electrizante, eso no ayudo en nada. Después de todo eran solo amigas cercanas. La reacción de Kumiko fue mas que suficiente para que Reina sacara esa conclusión.

Fue frustrante. Terrible.

Mientras Reina dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran sin vergüenza, sintió un par de brazos serpentear alrededor de su cintura, un calor presionando contra su espalda.

Sus sollozos disminuyeron por un momento mientras permanecía en el cálido abrazo de Kumiko. La morena apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de Reina, su rostro se ruborizó contra el hueco de su cuello. Había consuelo y tranquilidad, pero no era lo que ella quería.

Podía sentir la respiración rápida e inestable de Kumiko, el estremecimiento cuando la morena respiro hondo. Reina juro que podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Kumiko rozar la sensible nuca de su cuello cuando el interprete bombardino apretó su agarre.

Para Reina, el abrazo fue dolorosamente prolongado. Las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro, aumentando su frustración.

Kumiko fue definitivamente la cruel cuando abrazo a Reina desde atrás, dándole a la trompetista la intimidad que tanto anhelaba mientras le susurraba al oído.

 _-Lo siento Reina. Tienes razón. No entiendo tu amor-_

* * *

El sol del mediodía había pasado su punto máximo y estaba en su camino hacia el horizonte. La luz del sol era aun fuerte, brillando sin piedad.

Reina se movió ligeramente sobre su almohada, parpadeando con sus ojos rojos e hinchados mientras miraba fijamente el paisaje frente a ella. Se acostó de lado en el banco del parque, con su trompeta y mochila en el suelo a su lado. Era tranquilo y silencioso, los rayos de la tarde eran fuertes. El sol era cegador, pero estaban en la sombra, compartiendo el calor de la otra.

Los pájaros y los insectos que los rodeaban vibraron dando vida, el silencio se lleno con los sonidos de la naturaleza.

Una mano suave peino los mechones enredados de Reina, calmando a la trompetista. Reina cerro los ojos, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

-¿Ya te calmaste Reina?- la voz era gentil, apologética.

Reina asintió, moviendo su cabeza otra vez para sentir el calor debajo de ella. Se acerco sigilosamente al interprete bombardino, sintiendo el ruido de su pecho mientras hablaba.

-Me alegro-

Su intercambio fue breve, se desarrollo un diferente tipo de tensión entre ellas. El silencio hablaba mucho, transmitiendo el arrepentimiento de Reina y la culpabilidad de Kumiko.

-Kumiko…- comenzó Reina, su voz un poco ronca por su caída anterior -¿Puedes…olvidar lo que sucedió hoy?-

Kumiko sonrió tristemente mientras continuaba pasando sus dedos por el sedoso y hermoso de Reina -Sabes que no hay forma de que pueda hacer eso...-

-Hmm… supongo que ya me lo esperaba- Reina murmuró en la tela de la falda de Kumiko mientras cambiaba de posición otra vez. La honestidad de Kumiko era otra cosa que amaba de la chica.

-Lo siento Reina…-

Kumiko hizo una pausa, como si fuera a continuar, pero se detuvo, su cuerpo se tenso levemente.

-¿Por qué?-

Se escucho un traqueteo audible entre ellas.

Kumiko se removió un poco, jugando distraídamente con el cabello de Reina mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

-Por no entender tu amor. No puedo aceptar tu confesión esta vez, porque… tengo algunas cosas que necesito resolver- Kumiko sonó distante mientras decía esto, sus palabras vacías.

Reina suspiro de nuevo, sonriendo de una manera despreciativa. -Como se esperaba de Kumiko… pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Tu personaje de chica buena solo es un acto. Es entrañable-

-Es increíble como todavía puedes decir eso después de que hice llorar así…- Kumiko suspiro también, mirando hacia el paisaje con una expresión de conflicto que Reina no podía ver.

-Estaba frustrada. Normalmente no soy tan emocional, ¿sabes?- Reina se enfurruño, volteando sobre su espalda mientras miraba a Kumiko por encima de ella.

-Mhm, lo se. Lamento haberte frustrado- Kumiko bajo la mirada, su sonrisa era comprensiva mientras colocaba el cabello de Reina detrás de la oreja. Sus dedos se demoraron mientras los dejaba deslizarse hacia abajo, trazando el contorno de la mandíbula de la trompetista con su dedo.

Reina se estremeció ante el repentino contacto, sonrojándose. Ella se volvió hacia un lado, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Se pregunto si Kumiko sabia que era una sádica de primera, burlándose así de la chica que acababa de rechazar.

-Es increíble como puedes actuar así después de lo que dijiste…- Reina murmuro en voz baja, pero se relajo ante la sensación sensual de las yemas de los dedos de Kumiko cintra su piel. El intérprete bombardino aplico una presión suave por los contornos de su rostro, una curiosidad exploradora sobre su toque.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué dijiste Reina?-

-Nada- Reina levanto la mano, deteniendo los dedos ociosos de Kumiko mientras sostenía la mano de la morena en la suya -Me alegro de que aun podamos ser nosotras mismas. No quiero que las cosas sea incomodas entre nosotras. Solo quiero que seamos normales nuevamente-

Kumiko hizo una pausa antes de darle la mano de Reina un apretón tranquilizador -Yo también. Lo que tenemos es realmente importante para mi Reina-

Reina apretó su mandíbula, sintiendo que su labio inferior temblaba de nuevo. Estaba tan segura de que Kumiko sentía lo mismo, pero la forma en que actuó definitivamente contradecía sus sospechas. Durante todo el intercambio anterior, hubo una emoción que vio en los ojos de la morena que no puedo ubicar.

Si Reina tuviera que adivinar, diría que se parece mucho a… la decepción.

Ese sentimiento simplemente duele mas que el rechazo. Reina quería estar mas cerca de Kumiko, para monopolizar a la chica, pero no valía la pena si ella tenia que renunciar a su amistad.

La ultima declaración de Kumiko quedo suspendido en el aire y su conversación se convirtió en una pausa. Se filtro el silencio, la charla de los habitantes del parque compensaba la falta de dialogo.

-¿Deberiamos… irnos a casa Reina?- la voz de Kumiko se escuchaba cansada y triste, pero aun se disculpaba.

Reina negó con la cabeza tumbada cómodamente en el regazo de Kumiko con las manos juntas -¿Puedo quedarme así un poco mas de tiempo?-

Hubo una suplicante desesperación en la voz de Reina que hizo que Kumiko lo aceptara sin pensarlo dos veces. Una profunda tristeza brillo en los ojos ambarinos de Kumiko mientras estaba allí sentada con Reina acunada a ella. Ella continuo acariciando el cabello de la trompetista con una mano, dándose cuenta que su relación no era normal.

-Por supuesto-

* * *

Kumiko casi tropezó al entrar por la puerta de su casa, respirando pesadamente después de correr por la carretera desde la estación. Jadeando, se inclino hacia adelante y apoyo sus palmas sobre las rodillas. Le dolía las piernas, le ardían los pulmones y le fallaba la mente por puro esfuerzo.

Era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Las cosas se estaban volviendo demasiadas complicadas entre ella y Reina. No era como antes, un complejo cómodo y emocionante. Ahora, sentía que esa complejidad era angustiante y problemática. Últimamente, Kumiko se había sentido incómoda por algo, un hormigueo sordo en su pecho cada vez que Reina le sonreía, cada vez que Reina la tocaba. No era un sentimiento nuevo, pero específicamente hoy, fue doloroso. La confesión de Reina estaba fuera de lugar, y mas, con la repentina mención de Taki-sensei…

La confesión parecía poco sincera, pero las imágenes de las lágrimas de Reina pasaron por su mente. Ella sabia que esas lágrimas fueron reales.

Había una extraña sensación de nostalgia en Kumiko al recordar el momento en que ganaron un oro falso en su tercer año de secundaria. Reina, con lágrimas cayendo furiosamente por su rostro, era tan cautivadora, tan integrante e impresionantemente hermosa. Incluso ahora, Kumiko se sentía culpable por disfrutar de esa expresión angustiante de Reina. Suspirando, la interprete bombardino se reprendió mentalmente por estar obsesionada con la trompetista. Se quito los zapatos, arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

-Oh, volviste temprano hoy. ¿Te saltaste la escuela?-

Kumiko levanto la mirada, su expresión cansada no cambio cuando vio a su hermana saliendo de la habitación.

-Ghe… Nee-chan… ¿todavía estas aquí?- Apática, Kumiko se dirigió hacia Mamiko, sus enfado de ayer volvió.

-¡Vaya!... Puedo decir que no estas de buen humor. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

Kumiko levanto una ceja, preguntándose si el mundo había llegado a su fin, cambiando la relación de las mujeres mas cercanas de su vida -¿Por qué? Estas siendo extraña-

-Huh… supongo que preferirías hablar con tu cactus. ¡Pues es una lastima que aun lo tenga!- Mamiko río disimuladamente, cruzándose de brazos mientras giraba para retirarse a su habitación.

El ojo izquierdo de Kumiko se contorsiono levemente. Ella exhalo un suspiro de exasperación por el intento de su hermana de molestarla. Ella solo quería estar sola.

-¡Siempre estaré aquí si quieres hablar Kumiko!- Mamiko grito al pasillo, de manera burlona.

Las palabras de su hermana se hicieron eco cuando Kumiko se retiro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Apoyándose en la puerta, la morena suspiro y se deslizo al suelo mientras acercaba sus rodillas al pecho. Ella enterró su rostro en sus brazos, rechinando los dientes de frustración.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y ella estaba sentada en el oscuro silencio.

Duele.

Su pecho se sentía apretado, pero no sabia el por qué.

A decir verdad, estaba feliz de que Reina la haya invitado a salir con ella, pero una vez mas no sabia el por qué.

Fue una sensación de euforia instintiva lo que tuvo cuando Reina planteo su pregunto, pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió cautelosa sobre las intenciones de la trompetista. No debió haberle importado de alguna manera a Kumiko, pero aun así, lo hizo. Dolía pensar que Reina la trataba como una copia de seguridad, porque Taki-sensei no estaba disponible.

La discrepancia en sus sentimientos fue demasiado grande.

Reina era su todo, su motivación, su comodidad, su ancla. Incluso si Reina estaba enamorada de Taki-sensei, ese hecho Kumiko lo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo. No importaba para ella con que pudiera pasar tiempo con la trompetista. Ella es especial para Reina, y Reina es especial para ella. Sin embargo, hoy, Reina le había puesto en el mismo nivel que Taki-sensei. Hubo una comparación injusta en la mente de Kumiko y se sintió amargada al respecto. Ella se sintió inferior.

En el fondo, Kumiko quería castigar a Reina por lo que había hecho hoy.

El zumbido de su teléfono saco a Kumiko de sus pensamientos. Saco su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, sus ojos se suavizaron al ver un mensaje de Reina.

' _Kumiko, gracias por estar hoy conmigo'._

Kumiko sonrió amargamente, su corazón volvió a doler.

Su teléfono nuevamente sonó, apareció otro mensaje en la pantalla.

' _Te veo mañana'_

Mordiéndose el labio, Kumiko dejo caer su teléfono al suelo con un ruido sordo mientras su mano se relajaba. Ella abrazo sus rodillas contra su pecho, le costaba trabajo respirar.

Duele.

Su pecho le dolía tan intensamente y… finalmente tenia una idea del porqué Reina la hacia sentir de esa manera.

Kumiko odiaba que Reina se haya enamorado primero de Taki-sensei.

* * *

Espero subir el próximo pronto, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, según yo lo revise, pero siempre se no va una o algo xD

Recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece, pero si saben algunas cuantas palabras en ingles no duden en dejar su comentario en la historia original **"** **Practicality and Love"**

Recibo criticas, felicitaciones, amenazas…todo es bien recibido, créanme que me animan mucho a seguír escribiendo o traduciendo xD

Me despido, hasta la otra. Búsquenme en face 🙌

¡Feliz año nuevo! 🙌🙌🙌

Panda2501 🐼


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola! Disculpen la demora, he estado ocupada con examenes y trabajo que lo unico que llego a mi casa es solo a dormir :c

Pero aqui les dejo el capitulo, lo tenia desde ayer, pero al momento de cargarlo para editarlo me di cuenta que tenia bastantes errores que segun yo, no tenia el archivo que subi pero bueno.

Los que me siguen en facebook se llevaran una sorpresa :3 esperenla pronto :D

Sin mas que decir los dejo leer, disculpen las faltas de ortografia, nos leemos mas abajo :D

* * *

Practicidad y Amor - Capitulo 3

Reina suspiro mientras caminaba silenciosamente hacia la estación. Era mucho más tarde de lo que planeaba irse, pero esta mañana se le hizo inusualmente pesada, sus sentimientos golpeando a cada una de sus diferentes acciones. Cuando sonó su alarma en la mañana, Reina se sorprendió al ver su falta de entusiasmo habitual y su firme motivación. En cambio, esto fue remplazado con un tipo de culpa.

Tenía miedo, miedo de descubrir si las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas.

Frunciendo las cejas, Reina acelero el paso, queriendo llegar a la escuela lo antes posible para poder perderse en la práctica de la mañana. Ella necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa para distraer su mente...de lo que sucedió ayer. Fue realmente molesto, realmente angustiante. Reina odiaba como aquel evento fue la torpe falla de un cañon hacia su presa. Era como si antes de su confesión, ella estuviera a punto de enamorarse de la intérprete del eufonio, y ayer la empujo a su límite violentamente. La trompetista sabía lo que lo que sentía por Kumiko estaba lejos de ser platónico, pero era aterrador para Reina saber que podría escalar un nivel mucho más alto.

Antes constantemente se enfocaba la práctica, al ensayo y la competencia. Pero ahora... Reina se percató que su mente era como un tocadiscos roto. Repitiendo una y otra vez pensamientos sobre Kumiko como un bucle.

Y esos pensamientos...

Eran incomparables a todo lo que alguna vez había sentido. ¿Taki-sensei? Reina sabía que los sentimientos hacia su maestro eran infantiles, inocentes y simplemente de admiración. En cambio, los sentimientos asociados con Kumiko eran intensos, oscuros y mucho más complejos

Eran...preocupantes.

Reina estaba en piloto automático mientras paso su tarjeta IC para poder cruzar los torniquetes. Ella cruzo el área de venta de boletos y paso a la plataforma. Suspirando, el trompetista miro a su alrededor, preguntándose si...

Su aliento se engancho en su garganta. Había alguien esperando el tren, alguien que llegó incluso antes que ella. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho mientras daba unos lentos pasos a la figura que se alejaba de ella.

"Kumiko"

La chica volteo al oír su nombre, con una sonrisa amplia, pero notablemente cansada en sus labios. Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado.

"Buenos días Reina"

Reina respiro hondo, preguntándose si era posible que Kumiko se hubiera vuelto más hermosa durante la noche.

"Buenos días" Reina respondió automáticamente, haciendo una línea recta hacia Kumiko, la cual la estaba esperando.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron a una distancia considerable de un brazo a otro, el aire a su alrededor se sentía con rigidez cuando se encontraban solas en la plataforma de la estación.

"Llegas tarde, ¿sabes?" Kumiko dejo que un poco de molestia se escuchara en su voz pero aun así mantuvo su tono burlón.

"No sabía que me acompañarlas hoy. Pensé que habías dejado de ser una persona madrugadora" Reina tomo aliento mientras decía esto, apretando y aflojando su agarre de su caso de trompeta. Ella estaba vacilando, queriendo razonar lo mejor posible.

"Hmn, bueno, simplemente me dio ganas. No pude dormir nada anoche, así que pensé que sería mejor acompañarte" Kumiko sonrió débilmente, dando un paso hacia Reina mientras la golpeaba juguetonamente con su brazo. Ella comenzó a juguetear con su mochila, mientras miraba a Reina a los ojos.

"¿Entonces es así?" el corazón de Reina se aceleró ante las palabras de Kumiko y se preguntó si los acontecimientos de ayer eran la razón de su falta de sueño. Silenciosamente, Reina rezo por que fuera cierto. Ella abrió la boca, queriendo preguntar.

De repente, el anuncio del tren sonó en los alrededores y Reina perdió el impuso para preguntar, con sus labios aun separados. Mientras permanecía ahí detrás de la línea de seguridad, sus hombros se tensaron. La mano de Kumiko rozaba a la de Reina.

El tren paso zumbando en ese momento, la brisa que dejaba agitaba las faldas de las chicas, revolviendo sus cabellos. Kumiko se esforzó por mantener su flequillo fuera de su rostro, mientras Reina la observaba.

Kumiko podía sentir la mirada de Reina sobre ella, pero continuo mirando hacia el enfrente, esperando que las puertas se abrieran.

Solo hubo silencio cuando entraron al último vagón del tren. Reina se sentó primero, y Kumiko la siguió, sentándose justo al lado de la trompetista. Sus brazos se tocaban, sus muslos se presionaban unos a otros. Kumiko se inclinó para tomar con fuerza la mano de Reina, no perdiendo el tiempo se acurrucó junto a Reina, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica más pequeña.

"Despiértame cuando lleguemos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Las palabras de Kumiko se desvanecieron, dejando un hormigueo en la nuca de Reina, mientras los ojos de la otra chica se cerraban. Reina solo...asintió. Ella se quedó pérdida por esas palabras. Esta escena no era desconocida para la trompetista, pero hoy, se sintió diferente. No sabía si era solo su imaginación, pero Kumiko parecía mucho más cariñosa como de costumbre, más afectuosa, y definitivamente un poco más romántica.

* * *

Los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban vacíos, solo el sonido de los pasos de las chicas resonando por el pasillo. Kumiko hizo una pausa cuando llegaron a las escaleras, parpadeando confundida, mientras Reina continuaba subiendo los escalones.

"Reina, ¿a dónde vas? La oficina de los profesores se encuentra para acá" Kumiko señalo el pasillo.

"Alguien ya está ahí. Puedo escucharlo tocar" Dijo Reina con naturalidad mientras hacia un gesto a Kumiko para que la siguiera.

Kumiko escucho con atención, recibiendo las parte de una escala mientras las notas resonaban débilmente sobre el hueco de la escalera -Oh... tienes razón- La morena dudo por un segundo antes de alcanzarla, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Una vez que llego al final de las escaleras, donde Reina la estaba esperando, se acercó para unir sus manos -Bueno, creo que solo esperaba que vieras primero a Taki-sensei-

Reina se tensó levemente por el contacto repentino. Ella había pensado que su repentina cercanía en el tren era algo raro, pero parecía que Kumiko estaba siendo especialmente sensible hoy. Por lo general, Reina era quien iniciaba siempre el contacto con sus manos, buscando cualquier excusa para estar más cerca de la intérprete de eufonio. Sin embargo, Kumiko fue implacable con su proximidad constante hoy. Era peligrosamente coqueta, llena de efecto genuino.

Apartando el pensamiento de su cabeza, Reina le dio a Kumiko una sonrisa neutra mientras se volvía hacia ella -Te dije que me di por vencida con él. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije eso-

"Oh...bueno, está bien" Kumiko frunció su frente, sintiéndose ofendida de que Reina lo hiciera sonar tan fácil.

Si solo ese fuera el caso.

"Vamos Kumiko. Vayamos a la sala de música. A este ritmo terminaremos con una hora" Reina arrastro a Kumiko, la morena se mantuvo en silencio después de su conversación.

Los sonidos de un instrumento de metal resonaban por el pasillo mientras caminaban a la sala. Entraron Kumiko y Reina disculpándose de la interrupción que ocasionaban.

El único ocupante de la habitación dejo de tocar, volteando para reconocer a la pareja que acababa de entrar mientras bajaba el trombón. Se escuchaba ligeramente sin aliento mientras saludaba a las chicas.

"Buenos días. ¿Eh, Kumiko, Kousaka-san?"

"Oh, Shuuichi. Buenos días. Llegas temprano" Kumiko soltó suavemente la mano de Reina, se dirigió en línea recta hacia la sala de almacenamiento, dejando a Reina en la entrada, con su trompeta en mano.

"Uh, si...he estado pensando que necesitaba algo de práctica adicional y Taki-sensei me dijo que podía usa el salón siempre que quisiera" Shuuichi se removió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba torpemente la mejilla. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Reina en la entrada, quien asintió reconociendo su presencia.

Al volver entrar al aula principal con su eufonio en hombros, Kumiko arqueo una ceja para nada impresionada -Hmn. ¿En serio? Bueno, eso está bien para ti- Fue ligeramente indiferente, pero así fueron siempre sus intercambios. Kumiko camino hacia Reina con una leve señal de mano a su amigo de la infancia -Reina y yo practicaremos afuera. ¡Buena suerte!-

"I-igualmente Kumiko" Shuuichi se levantó de repente, su silla raspó el suelo y golpeo el atril detrás de el con un sonido desgarbado "Buena suerte con la practica..." El chico miro a Kumiko y a Reina, sus palabras no lograron alcanzarlas. El suspiro, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Ni siquiera están en la misma sección..." maldijo por debajo, prometiendo ser mejor que Kousaka Reina algún día.

Rápidamente levanto su trombón nuevamente, luchando por mantener la calma mientras buscaba su ritmo una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Kumiko y Reina habían salido al puente que conectaban los dos edificios de la escuela. Era un área vacía con aire escénico, que les daba una hermosa vista a las puertas principales y el patio.

Kumiko dejo su eufonio y levanto una mano para cubrir su bostezo.

Reina sonrió, bajando su trompeta antes de caminar hacia Kumiko para estar a su lado. "Realmente no eres una persona madrugadora, ¿verdad?"

"Puedo cuando quiero..." Kumiko bostezo nuevamente, dejando su frase incompleta. "...serlo. Maldición." Ella maldijo por debajo. Su cuerpo la traicionó, contradiciendo sus palabras. Frunciendo el ceño, Kumiko volvió a dirigirse a Reina, intentando de convencerla "¡Estuve practicando contigo durante tres semanas seguidas! Solo que no dormí muy bien esta noche..." otro bostezo.

Reina podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba. Era ahora o nunca, ella tenía que preguntar.

Kumiko parpadeo al ver la expresión de conflicto en el rostro de la trompetista.

"¿Reina?"

"Kumiko, quiero preguntarte, pero..." Reina mantuvo su mirada en Kumiko desesperada por saber. ... ¿fue por mi culpa que hayas tenido problemas para dormir?"

Kumiko no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la chica. Era tan Reina de su parte decirlo de esa manera, tan confiada y segura de sí misma. Parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, una repentina corriente de pensamiento atravesó la mente de Kumiko, haciéndole pensar en decir una mentira. Sin embargo, los profundos ojos violetas de Reina le rogaban, sacando la verdad de ella.

"Si"

Era solo una palabra, pero Reina sintió como si su corazón fuera a detenerse.

Kumiko se encontraba avergonzada de lo que había revelado, con su mirada hacia abajo, una suave sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro, llegando hasta sus ojos. Levanto la vista, su cara aun sonrojada cuando dio un paso más cerca hacia Reina. Los movimientos de la morena fueron lentos y deliberados mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Reina, envolviéndolos detrás del cuello de Reina. Ella se acercó más a la chica, de pie, a solo un pelo de distancia.

La posición, el sentimiento era tan nostálgico, exactamente igual de cuando Kumiko le dio a Reina su propia confesión de amor. Sin embargo, las circunstancias fueron diferentes esta vez, el estado de ánimo era más frágil. Kumiko también fue la que inició la acción, invadiendo con valentía el espacio personal de Reina. Reina podía decir que su amiga estaba nerviosa, definitivamente no tan fluido como los avances de la trompetista.

La chica más alta se inclinó ligeramente, cerrando sus ojos mientras apretaba si frente contra la de Reina. Suspiro y Reina pudo ver el temblor en los labios de Kumiko mientras hablaba.

"Pero estoy segura de que ya lo sabias, ¿verdad Reina? Después de todo...nadie en su sano juicio podría dormir bien después de haber rechazado una chica hermosa" Kumiko suspiro, su sonrisa compuesta de auto desprecio y culpa.

Reina soltó un suspiro también, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras estudiaba la cara de Kumiko, sus largas pestañas y sus labios rosados continuaban temblando, seguramente por el nerviosismo. ¿Quién no estaría nervioso después de decir una línea tan cursi como esa?

"Definitivamente necesitas hacer algo sobre esa personalidad que tienes

Kumiko se rio entre dientes, abrazando a Reina por completo ¿Pero no es esa una de las cosas que dijiste que te gustaban de mí?

Reina asintió mientras cerraba los ojos. Dejo que Kumiko la abrazara y ella devolvió el abrazo a la chica. No fue justo. Desde ayer, Kumiko había cambiado. Era sutil, pero la trompetista encontró la diferencia demasiado angustiante. No había forma de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad a este ritmo, no cuando Kumiko hizo que su corazón se acelerara como loco. Reina sabía que si no se había enamorado de Kumiko a estas alturas, ya se encontraba en camino.

Las dos músicos de bronce se quedaron encerradas en un abrazo, deleitándose en silencio, la constante subida de sus pechos mientras tomaban respiraciones temblorosas y nerviosas.

Detrás de ella, una cabeza rubia se perdió de vista cuando se tropezó con la escena. Se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta, mirando hacia el techo mientras sus ojos se cubrían de celos.

* * *

Una vez que sonó la campana del almuerzo, Reina fue la primera en salir. Nadie lo cuestiono. Era normal que la chica de cabello oscuro se retirara al techo o al salón de música a la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, hoy, Reina corrió directamente hacia el techo, sin intención de practicar esta vez. Solo necesitaba pensar, reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos como la chica normal de escuela que a veces olvidaba que era.

Reina se encontró pensando demasiado en cada acción que involucraba a Kumiko. Cada palabra, cada mirada y cada toque parecían significar algo más. Esta mañana después de la práctica, Kumiko junto su mano brevemente antes de dirigirle una sonrisa. Fue breve. Fue simple. Y a pesar de eso, Reina paso horas racionalizando el significado de la interacción, preguntándose si esto era lo que realmente sentía enamorarse de alguien, tener preocupados sus pensamientos día con día con esa persona.

Reina se sintió confundida con cómo estaban las cosas ahora. Era extraño, algo que le provocaba ansiedad en todo momento. Sus coqueteos que intercambiaban ya no eran inocentes, ya que las intenciones de Reina estaban sobre la mesa. A pesar de la transparencia, Kumiko aumento la intensidad en respuesta, incitando a la trompetista de alguna manera. Burlándose.

Hasta cierto punto, Reina sabía que sería normal que su relación cambiara, dado que las confesiones fallidas por lo general así son. Sin embargo, no sucedió de la manera que ella esperaba. Honestamente, Reina era una persona práctica, preparándose mentalmente para el día de hoy. Ella esperaba que Kumiko fuera torpe, que fuera tímida, que incluso la evitara en el peor de los casos. Desafortunadamente, Reina no pensó en prepararse para lo inesperado, para el repentino y afectuoso cambio de Kumiko.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Reina se encontraba de pie en el borde del techo, sus brazos a los costados. Sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia el cielo, su mente flotando hacia arriba, a las nubes oscuras que se encontraban en lo alto.

Reina parpadeo sorprendida cuando las gotas de lluvia golpearon su mejilla. La espesa nube de lluvia estaba directamente sobre ella, el agua de lluvia golpeaba el techo a un ritmo parejo.

Pasaron los minutos y Reina cerro los ojos. Giro sus palmas hacia arriba, sintiendo la suave presión de las gotas sobre su piel.

Fue calmante. Continuo parada allí, pensando sola en como Kumiko le dijo una vez como amaba la lluvia.

"Reina, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Hablando del demonio.

Rápidamente recupero el sentido una vez que vio la preocupación en la cara de Kumiko.

"Oh, Kumiko"

"Reina no Oh, Kumiko" suspiro Kumiko mientras tomaba la mano de Reina, arrastrando a la trompetista aturdida devuelta a la escuela. Se metieron en la escalera, de pie en la superficie en donde terminaban las escaleras superiores "Sé que todavía hace calor, pero vas enfermarte si te paras así bajo la lluvia..." Kumiko se apagó mientras se sacaba su cinta del uniforme, usando la tela rosa como un pañuelo mientras secaba las mejillas de Reina. El agua de lluvia caía por el rostro de la trompetista, haciendo que pareciera que había estado llorando.

Kumiko se preguntó si ese era el caso, pero se mantuvo callada, enfocándose en secar el cabello y la cara de Reina.

"Lo siento. Me quede atrapada en el momento" Reina contesto con sinceridad, sintiéndose culpable por haber bajado la guardia así.

"Eso es algo muy de ti pero es un poco extremo, ¿no crees?" Kumiko sonrió algo escéptica mientras hacia una pausa, su cinta todavía se encontraba contra las mejillas de Reina. Los mechones de pelo estaban enmarañados con agua de lluvia en la cara de la chica y Kumiko los aparto, sus dedos se demoraron. La morena no pudo contenerse mientras arrastraba las yemas de los dedos por la línea de la mandíbula de Reina, maravillada de sus facciones perfectas.

Reina contuvo la respiración cuando Kumiko acaricio su rostro. Eso fue demasiado. Kumiko estaba siendo demasiado obvia ahora. La intérprete de eufonio nunca había sido tan audaz, siempre seguía solo a Reina. El cambio fue desconcertante y Reina no lo entendió. Ella no entendía nada de lo que había pasado ayer y hoy, se preguntaba si su confesión había desencadenado algo en Kumiko.

"¿No tienes frio?" Kumiko lleno el silencio con una pregunta simple. La piel de Reina se sentía fría entre sus dedos.

"Estoy... estoy bien"

"Sin embargo, te sientes fría" El tono de Kumiko cambio, sus ojos parpadearon con una pizca de travesura. Reina capto el destello, poniéndose en guardia. La chica más alta dio un paso adelante y la trompetista retrocedió instintivamente ante el brusco movimiento. Kumiko continúo presionando y no paso mucho antes de que Reina se encontrara a la pared dura contra su espalda.

Los ojos ambarinos de Kumiko ardieron en la penumbra, la luz natural del exterior atenuaba por las nubes de lluvia. Estaban acurrucadas en las sombras, apretadas contra la pared. Había una curiosidad en los ojos de Kumiko mientras miraba a Reina, como si tratara de descifrar el espectáculo poco característico de emoción en la expresión de la trompetista.

De repente, Kumiko se inclinó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Reina abrazándola. Sostuvo a Reina con fuerza, respirando entrecortadamente mientras se enfrentaban la una contra la otra. Kumiko empujo más fuerte contra Reina, atrapando a la chica en su abrazo. Era la segunda vez hoy que Kumiko había hecho esto, poniendo a Reina al borde. Ella busco en su cerebro una razón racional ante la actuación de Kumiko, sabiendo que las muestras repentinas de afecto no eran normales para la generalmente pasiva Kumiko.

Hubo un silencio en la pequeña área, solo el leve tamborileo de lluvia contra el concreto afuera.

Reina estaba tensa al principio, pero se relajó en los brazos de Kumiko. Ella levanto sus manos lentamente para descansar sobre la espalda de la otra chica.

Kumiko estaba cálida.

Reina reflexivamente apretó sus manos, agarrando puñados del uniforma de la morena.

"Kumiko, te vas a mojar el uniforme así" Susurro reina a regañadientes, no queriendo que Kumiko se detuviera pero sabía que era por su propio bien. Después de todo, permitirse algo que nunca tendría empeoraría todo.

Kumiko apretó su agarre en respuesta. Ella acaricio su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Reina "No me importa. Ya estas más cálida ahora, ¿verdad Reina?"

Reina sintió que su corazón saltaba ante el sonido de la voz suave de Kumiko, vacilante, y tan llena de anhelo.

Era obvio que Kumiko tampoco quería dejarla ir.

La sangre latía en la cabeza de Reina como un martillo automático, amortiguando sus pensamientos. La respiración entrecortada de Kumiko resonaba en sus oídos, evocando una excitación culpable en la trompetista. El olor de Kumiko la abrumaba, mezclado con el olor de la lluvia. Los sentidos de Reina estaban a toda marcha y sintió ganas de gritar.

Apretando los dientes, la trompetista sofoco las palabras que estaban apretadas en su garganta.

"Kumiko, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

La voz de Reina atravesó la espesa atmosfera como un cuchillo. Estaba cuestionando la curiosidad mezclada con temor y, sobre todo, una acusación clara.

Kumiko soltó levemente a Reina, pero mantuvo la proximidad, tocando sus caderas. Se liberó de la pared un poco, encajonando a Reina con sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza. Al principio Kumiko evito la mirada endurecida de Reina, su cara inclinada lejos de la trompetista.

La intérprete de eufonio mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior para detener el temblor incontrolable. Ella miro hacia arriba con aire culpable, su rostro teñido de rojo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios.

"Reina, yo he estado pensando en eso"

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Fue diferente de solo momentos antes. Había claridad, comprensión.

"Yo... yo quiero entender lo que dijiste ayer"

Reina sintió que su corazón temblaba violentamente en su pecho. Dolia con cada palabra.

"Quiero entender tu amor"

Kumiko dijo esto con toda la convicción que pudo reunir, finalmente llegando a un acuerdo con lo que sabía que quería.

"¿Eso significa que saldrás conmigo, Kumiko?" Pregunto Reina, queriendo renunciar a sus bromas cripticas y vagas por esta vez.

Los ojos de Kumiko se alejaron de la chica mientras reía nerviosamente "Aun no lo he decidido, pero solo digo que quiero saber por qué te sientes de esa manera por mí"

Y por qué me siento así contigo.

Kumiko se mordió el labio de nuevo, tratando de evitar que sus emociones se refalaran en su rostro.

Por otro lado, Reina no podía contener su emoción. Una sonrisa genuina se extendió por su rostro y sonrió triunfante. Sabía que no era una victoria, pero sentía que le habían quitado un peso del pecho. Fue casi liberador, saber que sus sentimientos no fueron completamente rechazados.

De repente, Reina invirtió los papeles cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kumiko. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de la morena, provocando un grito de la chica más alta.

"¡R-Reina!" Kumiko se sorprendió dando un paso atrás, el peso repentino la tomó por sorpresa. Sus brazos no estaba seguros de dónde ir, torpemente revoloteando como si acabara de ser sorprendida con las manos en el masa ante algo.

Reina se rio, sintiéndose más ligera "Kumiko, gracias. Estoy tan contenta de que seas tan directa. Es una de las cosas que amo de ti"

Kumiko se sonrojo furiosamente.

Aún conservaba sus convicciones, pero su resolución era vacilante. Kumiko sabía que no era práctico, pero sus sentimientos estaban cambiando. Nunca se lo diría a Reina, pero había decidido que tal vez no sería tan malo tener un papel secundario.

* * *

Bueno espero sus comentarios, criticas, amenzas, etc. Me animan mucho a seguir.

Panda2501


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola! Disculpen por no actualizar la semana pasada, estaba ocupada con la sorpresa :3

Espero que les guste este capitulo, recuerden que la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hitokun, sin saben algo de ingles no duden dejar un comentario a la historia original llamada "Practicality and Love" estoy segura que le agradara

Disculpen las faltas de ortografia, los dejo leer :3

* * *

"Ah...maldita sea..." Kumiko extendió su palma fuera del techo de la estación que la cubria. Gotas de lluvia caían sobre su mano, mojándola al instante, y desvanecía sus esperanzas de llegar decente el día de hoy a la escuela.

"Olvidaste tu paraguas, ¿verdad?"

Kumiko embozo una sonrisa al sutil regaño de esa voz. Sabia que solo había una persona que una reprimenda podría considerarse todo un honor. Volteando, la interprete de eufonio le dedico una sonrisa infantil.

"De todos modos, sabia que tu traerias uno Reina"

"¿Y que hubiera pasado si no tuviera? Estarías empapada antes de empezar las clases, Kumiko..." negando con la cabeza, Reina se acerco a Kumiko para pararse junto a ella detrás de la linea amarilla. Efectivamente la trompetista traía un paraguas morado claro en la mano, su mochila en el mismo hombro, y en la otra, como siempre, su caso de trompeta.

"Jeje...bueno, el pronostico de hoy decía que había un 60% de probabilidad de lluvia. Siempre estas preparada, así que sabia que podía contar contigo" Kumiko se balanceo ligeramente sobre sus talones tímidamente mientras miraba sus pies. Ella realmente no tenia excusa hoy, se le había olvidado en en ultimo segundo. Después de todo, estaba mas preocupada en meterse un pan tostado a la boca antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

"Puedes contar conmigo..." suspiro Reina "Pero no hagas que me preocupe demasiado por ti, ¿vale?" la trompetista tenia una mirada preocupada, pero en sus labios se encontraba una sonrisa dulce.

"Esta bien..." Kumiko se apago cuando el anuncio del tren sonó por encima.

Estaba agradecida de que Reina fuera tan afectuosa, que Reina le diera un trato especial. Kumiko se sintió un poco traviesa cuando se inclino hacia Reina repentinamente, susurrando al oído de la chica mientras bromeaba "¿Pero ni siquiera estas un poco feliz de que puedas compartir un paraguas conmigo?"

La alegría juguetona en la voz de la chica mas alta hizo que Reina se sintiera liviana y mareada. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se mordió su labio para detener la curva que se formaba con su boca que expondría lo feliz que se encontraba realmente.

"Definitivamente lo estoy"

La replica de Reina fue sincera y directa, haciendo que los ojos de Kumiko se ensancharan de sorpresa. Ella no vio la vergüenza que pensó que tendría.

"Así que asegúrate de no caminar hoy a casa con nadie mas..." Reina miro directamente a los ojos de Kumiko, su tono tan serio como diabólico. Dio un paso en el espacio personal de Kumiko, sus ojos de dilataban mientras sonreía."¿Entendido?"

Reina puntuó su llamada con un tirón bien sincronizado de la mano de Kumiko, acercando a la chica a solo unos centímetros de distancia de ella. Kumiko se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo largas que eran las pestañas de Reina, lo suficientemente cerca para ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, estaban lo suficientemente cerca para estarse besando, lo único que las detenía era la autocontrol de Reina.

Reina se separo de repente, satisfecha con el efecto deseado mientras vislumbraba el sonrojo reveledor en la cara de Kumiko.

Kumiko desvío la mirada rápidamente, el sonrojo fue mayor sabiendo que su broma se le habían volteado.

"No lo haré. De todo modos, siempre caminamos a casa juntas" Su corazón se encontraba palpitando fuertemente por la forma en que Reina había sonado, tan posesiva. Eso, la hizo estremecerse por la emoción, amando como los bordes de su broma coqueta empezaban a desvanecerse.

Poco a poco comenzó a entender porque sen encontraba tan atraída hacia Reina, pero estaba lejos de etiquetarlo como 'amor'.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo Kousaka Reina fue la primera en salir del aula como siempre, pero a diferencia del día anterior, comenzó a vagar por el pasillo. Se detuvo junto a la ventana mientras esperaba a que pasará la multitud del almuerzo. Apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana, miro furtivamente algunas veces a través de la puerta abierta del aula que se encontraba frente a ella, era la de Kumiko. Estaba tratando de ser casual con sus intenciones, pretendiendo estar interesada en su teléfono.

Ella periódicamente levantaba su vista para notar cuando Kumiko la viera.

La interprete de eufonio estaba hablando con Hazuki y Midori, riéndose de cualquier broma que alguien acababa de decir. Reina sonrió al verla, no pudo evitarlo. Las expresiones de Kumiko eran una delicia, especialmente cuando estas fueron sinceras.

Cuando Reina levantó la mirada una vez mas, Kumiko repentinamente dirigió su vista hacia la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron y la expresión de la chica mas alta cambio de inmediato. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y se apresuro a recoger sus cosas. Tímidamente y en tono de disculpa, mumuro algo a sus amigas antes de dirigirse hacia Reina.

Trotando hacia el pasillo, Kumiko esquivo a algunos estudiantes antes de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Reina junto a la ventaba. Ella abrazo una pequeño objeto envuelto en tela, el cual se trataba de su almuerzo.

"Hola" le mostró a la chica una sonrisa tímida, sintiéndose ridícula. Era muy ridículo estar feliz por ver a Reina esperándola

Dejando su teléfono de lado, Reina imito la expresión de Kumiko, sus ojos brillando

"Hola"

Hubo una breve pausa después del intercambio antes que las dos chicas estallaran a carcajadas..

"Entonces...¿tienes algún plan para el almuerzo Kumiko?" Reina se apoyo en el afeixar nuevamente planeando la pregunta casualmente, mientras actuaba desinteresada.

Kumiko se río, amando lo linda que podría ser la trompetista a veces. Era justo como la vez en que Reina le pregunto sobre el festival de fuegos artificiales. Fue la misma indiferencia que le dijo a Kumiko que estaba simplemente avergonzada.

Imitando a Reina, apoyándose en la ventana, Kumiko se balanceo ligeramente, golpeando el brazo de la otra chica "Si, si tengo"

Reina la miro, sus cejas se entrelazaron en confusión, tratando de ocultar su decepción "Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Por supuesto, es estar contigo" Kumiko sonrió cuando la sonrisa se estableció en la cara de Reina.

Reina se burló mientras luchaba contra la sonrisa contagiosa, agarrando la mano de Kumiko mientras se alejaba de la ventana. Jalo a la morena esquivando a los estudiantes a través de la multitud "Sabes, eres realmente la peor"

Kumiko solo sonrió en respiesta, dejando que Reina la arrastrara por los pasillos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a los pisos superiores, siempre la mayoría de los estudiantes se amontonaban en sus salones o en la cafetería.

"Trajiste tu almuerzo, ¿verdad?" pregunto Reina mientras continuaba subiendo, la mano de Kumiko se entrelazo con la de ella.

"Si. Mi mamá hizo mi favorito. También me preparó tortilla de huevo y verduras" Kumiko tarareo con una voz melódica mientras pensaba en su almuerzo. Volviendo a la realidad, estaba desconcertada por la forma en que se fórmula la pregunta. Reina estaba extrañamente con las manos vacías y definitivamente se dirigían a su lugar habitual en el techo en donde comían. "¿Por que preguntas?"

Reina continuó en silencio antes de contestar. Habían llegado al piso superior ahora, llegando a la escalera aislada del puente que conectaba a los dos edificios. La trompetista se detuvo en la pequeña plataforma, dándose la vuelta para mirar a la otra chica.

"Comparte tu almuerzo conmigo, Kumiko"

Dijo por fin, con su cara siempre estoica, muy Reina. Su pedido sonaba muy natural pero...aun tan extraño.

"¿Eh?" Kumiko se detuvo, preguntándose si ella había escuchado correctamente. "Reina...eso es un poco extraño, ¿no? Incluso viniendo de ti..." se río nerviosamente, sin saber a donde se dirigía esta conversación

Como había hecho anteriormente, Reina aparto la mirada de repente, rompiendo contacto visual mientras hablaba, "Pense que querías entender mi amor... seria bueno vincularse...con un almuerzo casero..." Reina callo, sintiéndose muy estúpida al permitir que esas palabras salieran de su boca, pero aun así mantuvo su fachada.

"Jaja...Reina, no estoy segura de que así es como funciona...hemos compartido almuerzo antes de que te me confesaras" Kumiko dijo jugueteando con su almuerzo tímidamente, sin querer herir el orgullo de la trompetista.

Desviando la mirada de Kumiko por mas tiempo, un débil rubor coloreo las mejillas de Reina. Su voz era suave.

"Lo se, no es la situación ideal, es solo que...olvide mi almuerzo"

Kumiko escuchó atentamente, su curiosidad desperto al ver la deliciosa angustia en la cara de su amiga.

"Iba a traer el almuerzo para las dos, pero lo olvide en la cocina" la voz de Reina era tan pequeña y diferente a ella, haciendo que Kumiko zumbara con deleite.

El corazón de Kumiko se hincho ante la admisión, llenándola de sentimientos conflictivos. No sabia si golpear a Reina en la cabeza, consolarla o molestarla sin fin. Fue una difícil decisión. Sonriendo, ella decidió lo ultimo.

"Oh, así que supongo que la siempre preparada Kousaka Reina puede ser humana a veces también" Kumiko le dio un codazo a Reina juguetonamente , dando vueltas alrededor de la chica mientras trataba de capturar este momento en todos sus ángulos. Justo esta mañana, Reina estaba regañándola por haber olvidado su paraguas, pero parecía que Kumiko no era la única con el cerebro disperso.

La cara de Reina continuo de un color rojo oscuro y se movió para evitar la sonrisa implacable de Kumiko "Yo...no es como si lo hubiera planeado o algo así...solo hice comida de mas, pero ahora estoy sin almuerzo...y olvide mi cartera también..." agregó Reina a esta última parte avergonzada de que estuviera tan distraída el día de hoy.

Teniendo compasión de la trompetista, Kumiko sonrió suavemente, su simpatía se desbordo. Se inclino levemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Reina "Reina, compartirse mi almuerzo contigo si compartes tu paraguas conmigo mas tarde"

Reina levanto la vista, abrumada por la hermosa franqueza en los ojos de Kumiko.

La atmósfera cambio de repente, de lo trivial y jugueton se convirtió en algo mas íntimo.

Reina pronunció un suave agradecimiento que fue interrumpido por un leve jadeo cuando la chica mas alta de repente la abrazo.

"Kumiko..."

Kumiko sostuvo a Reina con fuerza, desesperadamente y disculpándose. Sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por el cabello de la chica mas baja, pero las había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el corazón de Reina palpitara como loco.

"Lo siento por burlarme Reina. Realmente me gustaría probar tu comida. Asegúrate de no olvidarla la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?" Su voz con el tiempo perdió su alegría, un tono serio tomo su lugar al terminar.

Reina asintió con la cabeza contra el hombro de Kumiko, apretando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su amiga mientras agarraba el delgado uniforme en sus puños.

El abrazo duro unos largos minutos antes de que alejaran, el estado de animo abruptamente volviendo a la normalidad. Kumiko dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la puerta.

"Ah...realmente esta empezando a llover afuera. Creo que comeremos por hoy aquí" Kumiko hizo un puchero mientras miraba el repentino aguacero que oscurecía el concreto y cubría el cielo en una bruma de lluvia.

Alejándose de las puertas, Kumiko y Reina se sentaron en la plataforma superior de la escalera, alisando sus faldas mientras se sentaban una a lado de otra.

Kumiko abrió su almuerzo, la comida casi se desbordaba cuando quito la tapa "Uwah...mi madre realmente se excedió hoy...no hay manera de que pueda terminar esto..."

Reina miro la colorida comida con envidia, su boca comenzó a salivar al sentir el olor a comida frita en el aire.

Tomando sus palillos, Kumiko miro a Reina "¿Tienes hambre?"

Reina negó con la cabeza, sonriendo cortésmente. "No, estoy bien. Adelante Kumiko, estaré bien con lo que sobre"

"¿Estas segura?"

De repente, un gruñido se escucho en tono bajo entre las dos chicas. Kumiko parpadeo cuando vio que el color de la cara de Reina cambiaba de un pálido a un rosa claro.

"Ejem" Reina se aclaro la garganta, fingiendo que su estomago no se limito a gritar en protesta por su intento de sonar genial.

Sonriendo, Kumiko tomo el trono mas grande de carne asada, llevándolo hasta los labios de Reina "Toma, voy empezar a darte un pieza grande. No quiero que te desmayes"

Sonrojándose de nuevo, Reina acepto la ofrenda de Kumiko sin protesta. Ella mordió la carne, diciendo un intento de gracias mientras masticaba.

Kumiko se río ante el intento amortiguado de la trompetista de expresar su gratitud, sus propias mejillas ruborizadas como si no pudiera evitar pensar que Reina es realmente linda.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo termino y las clases pasaron lentamente. Incluso las dos horas de practica parecían demasiado lentas el día de hoy. Kumiko no estaba segura, pero pensó que tenía que ver con tener algo que esperar después de la escuela. Ella amaba los días lluviosos, pero hoy fue especial. No era frecuente que hiciera planes con Reina para cosas tan triviales. A pesar de que se veían todos los días, el día de hoy la ponía especialmente incomoda estar separada de la trompetista incluso por unas pocas horas.

Kumiko lo encontró inquietantemente emocionante.

Suspirando, la intérprete de eufonio se mantuvo en ese estado de excitación mientras calmaba su respiración. Hacia calor y sentía un hormigueo que la hacia sentir agradecida de que sus aburridos días de escuela fueran mas emocionantes.

Sin embargo, Kumiko se atraganto con una repentina sensación que broto dentro de ella. Estaba empujando e intentando desplazar su atelacion, convirtiéndola en una especie de aprensión. Cuando el recuerdo regreso, los labios de Kumiko se presionaron en una delgada linea, su frente arrugada con desprecio. Fue casi prudente cuando pensó en lo que sucedió después de la practica de la banda. Todavía podía recordar la sonrisa de disculpa que Reina le dio rápidamente antes de seguir a Taki-sensei a la oficina de la facultad. El rostro de la trompetista se encontraba manchado con el rubor en sus mejillas que se encendió mientras hablaba con el maestro. Hizo que la cara de Reina enrojeciera e incluso desde lejos donde Kumiko solo veía el intercambio, supo que la trompetista se encontraba nerviosa mas allá de lo que creía.

Negando con la cabeza, Kumiko se obligo a quitar esa imagen. Desesperada, busco en sus bolsillos su teléfono, revisando sus mensajes nuevamente.

No hay mensajes nuevos.

Leyendo el ultimo mensaje de Reina por décima vez, Kumiko dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. Pensó que, dado que ya había esperado todo el día, otros 30 minutos no marcarían la diferencia. Sin embargo...eso es lo que pensó Kumiko cuando recibió el mensaje de Reina...hace mas de una hora. Ahora, Kumiko todavía estaba esperando obedientemente junto a los casilleros de los zapatos, mirando hacia el patio de la escuela. Vio como la lluvia caía tan violentamente como se esperaba en la temporada de tifones.

Kumiko echo otro vistazo a su teléfono, pero aun así...seguía el mismo mensaje. Sus ojos pasando por la pantalla. La chica decepcionada se sintió molesta.

'Kumiko, lo siento mucho. Esto podría tomar un tiempo, Taki-sensei me pidió que me quedara mas tiempo para resolver algunos problemas con la lista de instrumentos.

Lo siento mucho. Por favor te puedes ir. No quiero hacerte esperar

Puedes tomar mi paraguas.

Es el morado que se encuentra fuera del salón de música.'

"Estúpida Reina..." Kumiko hizo un puchero mientras agarraba su teléfono contra su pecho 'No hay forma de que pueda tomar tu paraguas e irme sin ti..." agachándose mientras se apoyaba en la fila de casilleros, Kumiko se pregunto porque se sentía tan incomoda. Ella abrazo su mochila al pecho, le dolía el corazón ante la idea de que la trompetista fuera tan desinteresada. Sabia que Reina se sentía mal y sabía que no se podía evitar.

Mirando hacia el patio, Kumiko observo la lluvia caer violentamente, haciendo que charcos se acumulaban sobre el concreto. El sonido de la lluvia era constante y ensordecedor, amortiguando los pensamientos que molestaban a su conciencia. Fue relajante y pronto, la interprete de eufonio sintió que se calmaba..

Una cosa estaba clara en su mente. Ella todavía estaba molesta con Reina por no cumplir su promesa

Kumiko sabia que era infantil por su parte sentirse así. Incluso cuando dejo que la idea envenenara sus pensamientos, no podía negar la verdad. No era culpa de Reina, pero solo verla con Taki-sensei hizo que Kumiko se encendiera de celos.

Con resentimiento..

Honestamente, ella no creía que Reina hubiera terminado con su enamoramiento con el asesor de la banda. Ella vio la forma en que la chica lo halababa antes, poniéndose nerviosa y actuando de forma tan extraña solo por hablar con el. Fue frustrante e inquietante y, sobre todo, molesto. Mordiéndose el labio, Kumiko dejó escapar otro suspiro, bastante ruidoso esta vez, irrumpiendo por un gemido de exasperación.

"Eres una mentirosa..."

"¿Kumiko?"

"¡U-Uwah!" Kumiko salto ante la voz inesperada, torpemente mientras se giraba para mirar a la persona que acababa de dirigirse a ella. Ella casi deja caer su mochila, sosteniendola torpemente con ambas manos mientras miraba una cara preocupada.

"¿Estas...bien?, pareces un poco fuera de si..."

"Si, estoy bien Shuuichi" Suspirando, Kumiko se enderezó, reajustando su mochila mientras se la colocaba en un hombro. Mirando hacia arriba, ella le dirigió una mirada de cuestionamiento. "¿Que haces aun aquí? Todos se han ido ya a casa, ¿no es cierto?"

"Bueno, aun estas aqui, ¿no?, ¿No debería estar haciéndote la misma pregunta?" Shuuichi evitó los ojos de Kumiko, rascándose la cara torpemente mientras murmuraba las palabras anteriores.

Kumiko frunció el ceño ante esa falta de respuesta "Lo que digas..." volvió a mirar la lluvia, su corazón se hundió cuando vio que el aguacero empeoraba.

La lluvia lleno el silencio. Shuuichi miro la espalda de Kumiko, agarrando su paraguas con fuerza mientras reunía el coraje. Había algo raro en Kumiko y lo noto aún mas después de verla en el techo con Reina. Le molestaba demasiado.

"Kumiko..."

"¿Hmm?" respondió Kumiko sin volverse hacía él.

"¿Estas realmente bien? No quiero molestarte, pero pareces...uhm...no se..." Shuuichi se pago y Kumiko se volvió para pedirle que continuara.

Ella lo miro, irritada, preguntándose por que era tan molestamente torpe con ella en estos días. La forma en que su cara se sonrojaba por la vergüenza, la forma en que su voz temblaba a veces cuando hablaba...le recordó a...los ojos de Kumiko se agrandaron mientras dibujaba el paralelo parecido.

Reina.

Apretando su mandíbula, Kumiko lo odio. Recordó el comportamiento de Reina frente a Taki-sensei y ver Shuuichi así lo hizo todo mucho peor. Sabia que le gustaba y sabia que a Reina le gustaba Taki-sensei de la misma manera. Fue solo otra cruel reiteración.

"Tu...pareces triste"

Kumiko fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Shuuichi término su frase. Ella lo miro, parpadeo confundida, su mirada se suavizó de repente.

"¿Q-que quieres decir?"

"Bueno, es solo esta sensación que tengo cuando te veo, Kumiko. A veces, incluso cuando sonríes y te ríes, hay algo que es...triste" Shuuichi hizo contacto visual con Kumiko ahora, sus pálidos ojos dorados brillaban con genuina preocupación.

"Yo..." Kumiko trago, sintiendo sus frustraciones crecer. "No es eso" ella forzó una sonrisa, pero sus cejas se mantuvieron fruncidas, convirtiendo su expresión en una mueca.

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?" las palabras de Shuuichi fueron suaves, pero la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Kumiko sintiera que podía confiar en el. Vio a su mejor amigo, el chico que vivía en el mismo edificio desde que eran niños.

"Se que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, pero siempre estoy aquí si necesitas algo"

Kumiko parpadeo ante esa declaración. ¿Realmente no había hablado en mucho tiempo? ¿A que se debía eso? No era como si fuera una persona diferente solo porque ahora le gustaba. Tsukamoto Shuuichi seguía siendo ese niño tonto con un gran corazón el cual siempre había sido tan considerado.

Abriendo la boca para decir algo, Kumiko se sintió incómoda. De repente se dio cuenta de algo importante ¿Eso era lo mismo con ella y Reina? Incluso se dijo a si misma que había aceptado la obsesión de Reina con Taki-sensei, simplemente estaba feliz de estar al lado de la otra chica sin importar nada. Repentinas acusaciones rebotaron alrededor de su cabeza.

¿Por qué las cosas eran diferentes ahora?

Debe haber sido la confesión de Reina. Dijo que quería entender su amor, pero ¿como podría ella cuando ni siquiera sabia lo que significaba el amor?

Reina queria que comenzaran a salir, pero a ella le gustaba Taki-sensei. Todo era tan confuso, pero Kumiko sabia que no estaba cómoda con eso. Su obsesión con Reina y sus celos hacia Taki-sensei...no era nuevo, pero parecía haber escalado hasta un punto sin retorno. Era un sentimiento feo y retorcido, lo que hacia que Kumiko fuera mezquina, celosa y no deseara confiar ciegamente en Reina como lo hacia antes.

Pero Reina seguía siendo Reina, ¿no?

No había manera de que pudiera contarle algo a Shuuichi, porque ni siquiera ella lo entendía.

"Yo..." Kumiko comenzó de nuevo, pero sabia que esto era demasiado personal. Sus ojos se suavizaron y una suave sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. "No estoy lista para hablar de eso, pero...gracias"

Shuuichi lucho por ocultar su sonrojo al ver la genuina gratitud de Kumiko. Parpadeo mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo, riendo tímidamente "Jaja...no, por supuesto. Entiendo. Pero si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar...todavía vivo en el mismo edificio que tu"

"¡No lo he olvidado!" Kumiko se río un poco, sintiéndose un poco mejor después de ver cuanto le importaba al chico "Pero gracias, Shuuichi. Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian"

"¿Huh? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?"

"No, no es nada" Negando con la cabeza, Kumiko sonrió de nuevo. Ella dejo escapar otro suspiro, sintiéndose mas ligera. Con su mente un poco menos nublada, Kumiko saco su teléfono y miro la pantalla con los mensajes aun sin cambios. Se sentía un poco menos enojada y tal vez incluso un poco culpable por se tan infantil.

"Bueno, esta bien...si tu lo dices" Shuuichi no entendió porque el humor de Kumiko se aligeró tan repentinamente, pero no iba a quejarse. El sonrió, contento de que la chica finalmente se deshiciera de esa miserable mirada ceñuda. Mirando hacia abajo, noto que las manos de Kumiko se encontraban vacías, un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

"¿Olvidaste tu paraguas?"

Kumiko salto un poco ante la pregunta, recordando por qué estaba esperando en primer lugar. Había olvidado su paraguas esta mañana y eso fue lo que inicio todo este lío de emociones.

"Yo...si, lo hice"

Frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras miraba a cualquier parte menos a Kumiko, Shuuichi le hizo una seña a su paraguas "Entonces, caminemos juntos a casa Kumiko"

Todavía mirando a su teléfono, Kumiko dudó. Miro a Shuuichi, aun decidiendo que debía hacer. Observando una vez mas a su pantalla, Kumiko respiro profundamente.

"Por supuesto" Kumiko sonrió, sintiéndose culpable de dejar a Reina, pero también sintiéndose culpable por tomar la bondad de Shuuichi tan gustosamente.

Mientras Shuuichi se cambiaba los zapatos, Kumiko escribía un mensaje con su telefono. Presiono la tecla de enviar con su corazón pesado, echando una mirada de soslayo al pasillo, aun esperando que Reina apareciera en cualquier momento. Miro fijamente el pasillo vacío, apretando la mandíbula para detener la oleada de emoción que se sentía completamente inapropiada.

"¿Estas lista Kumiko?"

"S-si, lo siento" retirando de mala gana su mirada del pasillo, Kumiko se volvió hacia Shuuichi. Teniendo ya un paraguas abierto y un espacio vacío a su lado derecho.

Forzando una sonrisa, Kumiko troto, permaneciendo al lado del chico tan cerca como las normas sociales lo permitían. Caminaron uno al lado del otro bajo la lluvia, Shuuichi se tenso por la proximidad entre ellos.. Kumiko, por otro lado estaba distraída con sus pensamientos, preguntándose si debió haber esperado mas tiempo. Quería ver a Reina, pero decidió que irse a casa con Shuuichi era probablemente la opción mas práctica.

* * *

Aqui esta la actualizacion!

Los que me siguen en face supongo que ya saben de que trataba la sorpresa xD

Es la segunda pelicula recopilatoria de Hibike! Euphonium donde vemos un poco mas de la vida de Tanaka Asuka y los pensamientos conflictivos que tiene Kumiko hacia su senpai.

Este proyecto es uno de los mas grandes que he hecho en cuestion al subtitulaje al igual que mi compañero que hizo la traduccion, es la primera vez que traduce algo, asi que no sean duros con nosostros y espero que les guste.

Por otro lado espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, comenten me animan a seguir aunque no lo crean :3

Eso es todo chico, nos leemos el proximo miercoles sin falta

Panda2501


	5. Capitulo 5

Hey! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo estoy en época de exámenes y acabo de llegar a mi casa se estudiante universitaria realmente es difícil xD

Por otra parte, me gustaría responder a un comentario que me hicieron la semana pasada. Normalmente cuando recibes un comentario hacen sentir a uno muy feliz, por lo menos por mi parte, porque sabes que hay personas que aprecian tu arduo trabajo. Pero al momento de leer este comentario mas que ponerme feliz, me puso triste. Básicamente se burlaba de que según yo prometía cosas y no las cumplía, ejemplo publicar el próximo miércoles pero no lo hacerlo. Quiero dejar algo en claro, tengo vida, y a veces tienes una semana tan alocada que incluso se te olvida que día es y se pasa la fecha que tenían en mente publicar un capitulo o algo así, es por eso que NUNCA he dicho que prometo algo, no me gusta prometer, siento que prometer algo es un compromiso demasiado grande, así que por favor no digas que prometo tal cosa y no lo cumplo. Por favor si vas a escribir algo, hazlo cuando estés 100% segur . Mas que molestarme tu comentario me hizo sentir muy mal, se que voy a encontrar a varias personas con ese tipo de comentarios y que los tengo que tolerar, pero hay forma de decir las cosas, no burlándose de uno.

Bueno dejando esto a lado, los dejo leer :3

Disculpen si hay fallas ortográficas xp

* * *

Reina suspiro cuando salio de la sala de almacenamiento de instrumentos. A veces, le encantaba tener un papel tan importante e! club, pero en momentos de mucho trabajo como estos, era simplemente una molestia. Los alumnos se llevaban el instrumento a casa sin ni siquiera avisar, desordenando por completo el sistema. No esperaba que tomara tanto tiempo con una cosa tan trivial, especialmente después de haber hecho una promesa con Kumiko.

Pausa, Reina se detuvo en el pasillo, observando fijamente el paraguas solitario en el mostrador fuera de la sala de música. Era de ella. No había ningún error al respecto.

Sacando su teléfono, Reina reviso sus mensajes.

Leído: 16:34

Ahora eran más de las seis de la tarde, pero Kumiko no había enviado una respuesta a pesar de que el mensaje había sido leído.

Frunciendo, Reina se preguntó si la interprete de eufonio aun podría estar esperándola. La idea envió escalofríos a la espalda de Reina simplemente pensando en la obstinada obediencia de Kumiko. Parecía algo que su amiga haría, pero también el juicio de Reina se había nublado por lo que deseaba.

Al tragar sus pensamientos,, Reina se apresuro mientras agarraba su mochila y su trompeta de la sala de música. Algunos estudiantes seguían practicando duro, sorprendiéndose de que Kousaka Reina se fuera antes que ellos. Sin prestar atención a las miradas, Reina agarro su paraguas, haciendo un giro para comenzar a trotar hacia la entrada principal.

Su corazón acelerado por el esfuerzo y la idea de Kumiko esperándola, hizo que Reina estuviera llena de adrenalina. Ella estaba fuera de si con una anticipación nerviosa, preguntándose si esta era la oportunidad perfecta para medir como Kumiko realmente se sentía por ella. En esos días, la interprete de eufonio era difícil de leer, mas que antes. Su actitud distante habitual estaba manchada con una curiosidad retorcida. Reina podía decir que la morena estaba probando las aguas, que era prudente con todo lo que hacia, aunque sus acciones parecieran normales.

Reina sabia que Kumiko era mas observadora de lo que aparentaba ser.

Suspirando, Reina continuó bajando las escaleras, llegando al piso principal del edificio de la escuela. De repente, las puertas de la oficina de profesores de abrieron y un hombre alto salio, con una carpeta de papeles en brazo.

Los ojos de Reina se abrieron un poco y ella se detuvo bruscamente "T-Taki-sensei"

Se volvió al sonido de su nombre, sonriendo al ver a Reina. "Ah, Kousaka-san. Gracias por su ayuda hoy. No puedo decirte cuanto aprecio su ayuda para clasificar la lista" se ajusto sus lentes.

Reina parpadeo maldiciendose por haber perdido el hilo de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en que decirle a Kumiko que su mente se bloqueo de repente.

"¡Oh, e-en absoluto! Fue un placer. Gracias por todo, Taki-sensei. Que tengas una excelente noche" Reina se inclino rápidamente, su cabello volando en todas direcciones "Ahora, si me disculpa" Sin decir una palabra mas, la trompetista corrió por el pasillo, dejando al profesor observándola, teniendo una expresión preocupada en el rostro. En todos los años que la había conocido, Reina nunca fue capaz de rechazarlo, incluso si se encontraba ocupada. La chica parecía tener prisa, y de repente, se sintió mal por aprovechar su dedicación.

Mientras tanto, Reina estaba casi sin aliento cuando llego a los casilleros de los zapatos. Sus ojos se movieron frenéticamente mientras respiraba profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Caminaba por hileras e hileras de casilleros, pero no habia nadie. No había señales de la morena que Reina había imaginado que estaría esperando junto a la entrada de la escuela. No había señales de que las sospechas de Reina fueran ciertas.

Suspirando, la chica abatida camino hacia el casillero de zapatos de Kumiko. Quedándose ahí, observando el nombre de la placa. Bajando sus cosas, Reina paso sus dedos a lo largo de la etiqueta laminada.

"Oumae...Kumiko"

Ella apoyo la mano en el pestillo, dudando antes de abrirla.

Los ojos de Reina se estrecharon un poco cuando poso sus ojos en un par de zapatos interiores blancos. Por supuesto. ¿Que mas estaría ahí? No era como si la trompetista no lo hubiera esperado, pero parte de ella le había dado la esperanza de que su ilusión pudiera haber sido verdad.

Suspirando, Reina cerro el casillero, haciendo un ruido sordo. Apoyándose en el, saco su teléfono de nuevo. Se enderezó rápidamente cuando vio la notificación del nuevo mensaje. Conteniendo la respiración, Reina abrió rápidamente su teléfono, leyendo el texto mientras revisaba la hora de llegada.

18:31

'Reina...¡Lo siento tanto. Te estaba esperando, pero se esta haciendo tarde. Deje tu paraguas para ti, pero no te preocupes, Shuuichi me acompañara a casa, así que estaré bien. Ten cuidado camino a casa.'

Reina se quedo sin aliento en la garganta. Su mano comenzó a temblar mientras agarraba su teléfono, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Echo un vistazo a la esquina superior derecha de su pantalla, para ver la hora.

18:33

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, Reina lucho por mantener la compostura, para no gritar de frustración. Después de todo, la sala de profesores se encontraba al final del pasillo.

Fue exasperante. La chica estaba furiosa con las circunstancias, preguntándose si era una broma retorcida. Su olvido fue lo que comenzó esta mañana, pero no se comparaba con nada de lo que había pasado después de la practica. Algo hormigueo en los rincones del corazón de Reina. Era un sentimiento molesto y oscuro que se abría camino hacia la superficie. Ella estaba enojada.

Estaba enojada con Taki-sensei por arruinar sus planes hoy.

Reina negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro. Ella lo encontró irónico.

En el pasado, Reina habría estado contenta de haber tenido tantos encuentros casuales con el asesor de la banda. Ella se habría postrado frente a el, dispuesta a cumplir todas sus ordenes. Hubiera estado encantada de que le haya agradecido de la forma que lo hizo anteriormente.

Sin embargo, en este momento, Reina estaba molesta. Ella estaba molesta mas allá de lo que uno podría imaginarse. Sino fuera por Taki-sensei, Kumiko no se habría ido con Tsukamoto.

* * *

Mas tarde esa noche, Kumiko se encontró temiendo el fin de semana. Mañana era domingo, el único día que no tenia que ir a la escuela y en único día que no tenia practica en la banda.

También fue el único día donde no tenia alguna excusa de estar con Reina.

Suspirando, la morena se revolcó en su autocompasion, boca abajo en su cama. Su cabello aun estaba húmedo, una fina toalla cubría sus hombros desnudos. Ella se encontraba solo en ropa interior, demasiado floja para ponerse ropa.

"Mmfgrh..."

Kumiko murmuró en su funda de almohada, una queja ininteligible que se suponía que transmitía sus frustraciones. Rodándose sobre su espalda, Kumiko miro hacia el techo. Parpadeo ante las luces brillantes que se encontraban ahí arriba, contemplando sus decisiones de hoy.

Ella no estaba equivocada al irse, ¿verdad? Nadie en su sano juicio habría esperado tanto tiempo. En retrospectiva, Kumiko se sintió estúpida. Ella podría haber estado haciendo cualquier cosa en esas dos horas. Podría haber estado practicando, haciendo su tarea...cualquier cosa. Ella podría haber hecho cualquier cosa con ese tiempo, pero en cambio, eligio quedarse quieta como un perrito enamorado.

Frunciendo el ceño. Kumiko dejo que su cabeza se inclinara a un lado.

"Reina..."

Ella suspiro. Ella no estaba equivocada…Reina fue quien rompió su promesa.

Bzz-bzz-

Kumiko se estremeció, sentándose abruptamente mientras sus ojos se dirigían a su mesita de centro. Una luz azul de notificación brillo y el corazón de la chica comenzo a latir un poco mas rápido. Ella trago su ansiedad, preguntándose si Reina finalmente había respondido.

Vacilando por un segundo más, Kumiko respiro temblorosamente. Se bajo de la cama y se sentó frente a su pequeña mesa. Cerrando sus ojos por un breve momento, Kumiko tomo una respiración profunda. Con sus manos temblorosas, ella abrió su teléfono, desplazándose hacia abajo, en la barra de notificaciones para tocar el nuevo mensaje

'Kumiko, odio que siempre te haga esperar. Quiero compensarte. Te comprare lo que quieras'

Kumiko miro el mensaje, insegura de como se suponía que debía sentirse acerca de la oferta de paz de Reina. Le hizo cosquillas en la piel por la emoción que sintió, pero al mismo tiempo, era cautelosa de su propio exceso de ansiedad. La morena comenzó a escribir una respuesta, cautelosa con su elección de palabras. Pero llego otra respuesta antes.

'¿Nada en absoluto?'

'Cualquier cosa. Solo dime el nombre'

Kumiko podía imaginar la sonrisa descarada de Reina, demasiado segura de si misma, aunque se suponía que la chica se estaba disculpando.

'Bueno, acabo de salir de bañarme, así que estoy de humor para algo frió. Seria bueno si pudiera comer un helado'

Kumiko sonrió, viendo como Reina escribía su respuesta al instante.

'¿Helado?, ¿Quieres solo eso?'

Mordiendose el labio, la interprete de eufonio dudo por un segundo antes de continuar. Se sintió juguetona, olvido cualquier rastro de su anterior amargura.

'¿Hm? ¿Qué pensaste que te pediría?'

Kumiko miro la pantalla, viendo una burbuja con la palabra 'Escribiendo…' aparecia al lado del nombre de Reina. Se detuvo de repente y la pantalla se quedo en blanco. Arqueando un ceja con curiosidad, Kumiko sonrio, solo imaginando la mirada complicada en la cara de Reina en ese momento. Despues de un minuto apareció una respuesta.

'Tal vez si bajas, te mostrare lo que tenia en mente'

Las mejillas de Kumiko se sonrojaron, leyendo el mensaje en su mente con voz de Reina, la voz que reservo cuando quería sacar algo de Kumiko. La morena podía escuchar la agradable sensación de Reina en su mente y podía imaginar la sonrisa timida de la chica.

Ella quería verla en ese instante.

'Bueno, ¿vienes o no? ¿O me vas a tener esperando como venganza por lo de hoy? Entiendo si estas molesta conmigo.

La interprete de eufonio miro la pantalla, parpadeando mientras dejaba que las palabras se procesaran en su mente

Espera, ¿abajo? ¿habla en serio?

El teléfono de Kumiko volvió a vibrar.

'No importa cuanto tiempo tardes, te esperare Kumiko'

"¡¿E-eh?!" Kumiko dejo caer su telefono en estado de shock, dejándolo caer con un ruido estrepido sobre la mesa. Se levanto bruscamente, gateando hacia su armario mientras sacaba una sudadera con capucha amarilla gastada. Kumiko se retorció mientras se la colocaba sobre su cabeza, alborotando sus rizos castaños. Con la misma acción frenética, rebusco en el cajón y se puso unos pantalones cortos color café.

Mirandose al espejo, Kumiko palidecio. Su cabello era un desastre. Peinando bruscamente a través de sus rizos despeinados, la morena suspiro exasperada. Kumiko salio corriendo de su habitación sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella tropezó en el pasillo, pisando sus zapatos cuando metio rápidamente sus pies en los mocasines rojos.

"Kumiko, ¿A dónde vas? Son casi las nueve"

Kumiko miro hacia atrás a la voz, su madre apareció en el pasillo con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Volvere mas tarde, mamá. No te preocupes por mi. Me voy a reunir con una amiga por un momento" La voz de Kumiko se apago mientras salía corriendo del apartamento, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Su madre la miro fijamente, parada en el pasillo, pensando en lo frenética que se veía su hija en ese momento.

Reina dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso, agarrando su teléfono contra su pecho mientras se apoyaba pesadamente contra la pared detrás de ella. Su cara estaba sonrojada, su respiración errática. Solo pensando en los mensajes que envió, se sintió avergonzada.

Ella lo hizo. Ella realmente lo hizo. Y aquí estaba ella, de pie en el vestíbulo del departamento de Kumiko, proponiéndole a la chica algo mas que un helado. Reina dijo que la esperaría sin importar cuanto tiempo se tardara y que hablaba en serio. Solo esperaba que Kumiko estuviera ya de camino.

Nerviosa con su vestido azul de una sola pieza, Reina se pregunto si estaría siendo demasiado obvia. Caminando hacia los ascensores, contemplo su reflejo en las puertas metálicas. Se paso los dedos por los mechones negros y se coloco uno pocos mechones detrás de la oreja. Reina retrocedió, observando su apariencia, preguntándose si su vestido era demasiado. Era uno de los mas casuales, pero su chaqueta blanca a juego le daba a su atuendo un aspecto mas refinado. Reina estaba con la manos vacías a excepción de su paraguas morado y un pequeño bolso colgando en sus hombros.

Sono el timbre del ascensor y Reina se sobresalto, retrocediendo unos pasos para volver a su posición contra la pared. Se puso de pie casualmente, sacando su teléfono mientras simulaba leer sus mensajes. Sin embargo, la atención del la trompetista se centro en los sonidos de su alrededor, escuchando los pasos, escuchando a…

"¡R-Reina!" Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Reina y guardo su teléfono en su bolso. No podía ocultar como se sentía, sus emociones la impulsaban cuando se sintió atraída por la chica sin aliento parada frente de ella.

Kumiko troto, deteniendose al alcance de un brazo de la trompetista. Al principio, su expresión era aprensiva, pero reunió una sonrisa nerviosa. Le dio a Reina una vuelta rápida, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente detrás de la espalda. Kumiko se sentía demasiado informal con su ropa, asombrada de como Reina se podía ver tan elegante con la ropa mas simple.

"Kumiko, me alegro de que hayas bajado a verme" Reina sonrio, inclinándose mas cerca mientras miraba a los dilatados ojos dorados de Kumiko.

"T-tu si eres realmente alguien Reina…" Kumiko giro su cabeza ligeramente, riendo tímidamente. El sudor le caía sobre la frente y no estaba segura de si era por su frenética carrera para ver a Reina. Podría haber jurado que su corazón estaba corriendo de esa manera terriblemente familiar cuando la trompetista estaba cerca. Kumiko perdió. Habían pasado solo unas horas desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, pero Kumiko se sentía privada sin ella.

Ignorando el comentario de Kumiko, Reina soltó una pregunta. Ella había estado ansiosa por saber la respuesta durante horas.

"¿Le has pedido a Tsukamoto que te lleve a casa?"

"¡No! ¡Fue una coincidencia! Podría haberte esperado un poco mas…si el no hubiera aparecido"

"Ah"

Los ojos de Reina parpadearon, su culpa cambio de Taki-sensei a Tsukamoto. Sin embargo, ella aun albergaba la mayor parte, aun sintiéndose culpable.

"Bueno entonces eso esta bien" La trompetista guardo silencio sobre como no se habrían encontrado por unos minutos después de la escuela. Aunque Reina siguió observando a Kumiko de manera un poco maliciosa.

"Reina…deja de molestarme. Tu sabes que…" Kumiko se mordió la lengua "Sabes que no me gusta de esa manera"

Reina sonrió, complacida con la reacción de la morena "Lo se"

Kumiko amaba ese lado de Reina, esa confianza arrogante que se vería mal en todo menos en ella. Hubo una pequeña pausa entre las dos antes de que Reina volviera a sonreír, tomo la mano de Kumiko en la suya "Vamos. Dije que te compraría helado, ¿no?"

La interprete de eufonio sonrió de oreja a oreja, emocionada ante la perspectiva del postre "No pensé que hablaras en serio sobre eso. Pense que era solo un plan elaborado para hacerme bajar aquí"

"Lo fue al principio, pero todavía me siento mal por haber roto nuestra promesa anteriormente. Lo menos que puedo hacer es comprarte algo dulce por todos los problemas que te cause" Los ojos morados de Reina se dilataban, su voz goteaba seductoramente sensual.

Kumiko reprimió su risa, desconcertada de que una linea tan simple pudiera sonar tan sensual. De nuevo, era algo que solo Reina podía lograr. Acercándose mas a la chica pequeña, Kumiko la atrajo hacia si. Ahora estaban una frente a la otra, de pie a una distancia que era mas que intima. Arqueando su cuello, la morena rozo sus labios con la oreja de Reina, sintiendo el escalofrió que ondulaba a través del esbelto cuerpo de la chica.

"Creo que eres lo suficiente dulce como para venir aquí solo para disculparte"

"Kumiko, eso es totalmente injusto de tu parte" Reina aparto a Kumiko suavemente, tratando de recuperar su compostura. No tuvo éxito en su mayor parte, ya que sintió que su aliento se enredaba en su garganta "Estas siento muy coqueta estos días…"

"¿No te gusta?" Kumiko miro a los ojos de Reina, una mirada inocente en su rostro mientras estudiaba a la otra chica.

"No…no es eso. Yo solo…"

"Eres buena para coquetear, pero es una historia diferente cuando estas recibiendo el coqueteo" Kumiko saco su Asuka interior mientras sonreía, saboreando la cara repentinamente nerviosa de Reina.

"D-de todos modos, vamonos. Se esta hacienda tarde. Querio pasar un tiempo contigo para compensar lo del día de hoy" Reina no podía negar que lo que Kumiko decía era verdad. Con un rubor indignado extendiéndose por sus mejilla, la trompetista agarro la mano de la otra, tirando de ella hacia la salida del edificio.

Kumiko dejo que la llevara, pero un pensamiento diabólico se le vino a la mente. Bromeo, con curiosidad sobre que reacción recibiría "Mañana es domingo…así que podrías pasar toda la noche conmigo si quisieras disculpándote de diferentes maneras"

Reina se detuvo de repente en seco, su mano apretando a la de Kumiko. Ella se giro de repente, su rostro era de un ridículo tono rojo. "K-Kumiko…" Reina agarro a Kumiko por los hombros, una expresión exasperada estropeo sus rasgos mientras reprendía a la chica.

"Jaja…lo siento…" Kumiko se rió tímidamente, sintiéndote un poco culpable por superar sus limites. Aunque fue demasiado divertido.

Carraspeándose arbitrariamente, Reina continuo mientras empujaban las puertas dobles que daban hacia el exterior. Se encontraron con un poco de lluvia, la húmeda que hacia resbaladiza por la lluvia y el sudor. Soltando la mano de Kumiko por un segundo, Reina abrió su paraguas. Ella lo sostuvo ligeramente fuera del edificio, mirando hacia atrás mientras le hacia un gesto a Kumiko para que se pusiera a su lado.

Con mucho gusto, Kumiko tomo su lugar junto a la trompetista, pasando su brazo por el de Reina mientras abrazaba a la otra chica para estar mas cerca de ella. Era un cercanía cómoda, una que había disfrutado durante unos minutos mientras caminaban hacia la escuela esta mañana. Sin embargo, Kumiko no pudo evitar lo diferente que se sentía en este momento. Estaban solas en la acera, solo algunos otros paraguas salpicaban las calles. Los coches escasos pasaban zumbando, dispersando las gotas de lluvias con sus luces.

Mientras las dos chicas caminaban en silencio, se sumieron en un estado de animo pensativo, ambas queriendo decir algo sobre lo que sucedió hoy. Sin embargo, la atmósfera se había vuelto pesada, lo que dificultara romper el silencio.

"Kumiko-"

"Reina-"

Las dos chicas se detuvieron de repente en un lado de la carretera, esperando que la otra continuara.

"Reina ya no estoy enojada contigo" Kumiko repentinamente espeto mientras miraba a los ojos de Reina.

La trompetista parpadeo confundida, preguntándose de donde vino eso repentinamente.

"Lo se" Reina sonrió suavemente, su corazón se hincho al lado lindo de Kumiko. La interprete de eufonio era buena para jugar la carta coqueta y ser insoportablemente inocente "¿Es lo que querías decirme?"

Ahora, fue el turno de Kumiko cuando una expresión perpleja se abrió camino en su rostro. Ella respiro hondo, algo que le molestaba le decía que continuara. "Pero…¿sabes por que estaba enojada contigo en primer lugar?"

"Te deje esperando durante dos horas, ¿no? Esperaste tanto que decidiste irte con Tsukamoto" Reina respondió sin rodeos, confiada en que estaba en lo cierto. "Cualquiera estaría molesto"

Kumiko abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo, estudiando la cara de Reina. Hubo un sutil destello de confusión en los ojos de la chica, pero parecía ta segura de si misma como siempre.

"Te equivocas" La voz de Kumiko fue silenciosa, encontrando difícil reunir el coraje para continuar. Ella no sabia a donde quería ir con esto. Comenzó como algo que quería que Reina supiera, volveindose algo mas complejo. Llevaba demasiado de si misma para que Reina lo viera, pero necesitaba que la trompetista supiera como se sentía.

"Entonces…¿por que Kumiko? ¿Hice algo mal?" Reina se acerco mas a la morena, desesperada por remediar la situacion.

En lugar de distanciarse, Kumiko se mantuvo firme. En estos días, se sentía mas audaz al conocer las intenciones de Reina. Habia menos necesidad de fingir que no le gustaba su cercanía. Alzando una mano para agarrar el cuello de la chaqueta de Reina, Kumiko la tiro suavemente. Ella acerco a la chica mas pequeña, reduciendo la distancia hasta que sus pechos se unieron una contra la otra.

"¿Todavía estas enamorada de Taki-sensei?"

Reina apenas podía recuperar el aliento, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Esta atmósfera entre ellas era sofocante, se había incrementado en los últimos días, una tensión tan espesa que el estruendo de los ruidos de la calle se había ahogado.

"Yo…te lo dije, ¿verdad Kumiko? Me rendi con Taki-sensei" Reina miro hacia abajo repentinamente, una punzada de culpa la golpep con fuerza. Ella lo sabia, ella misma. Su reacción instintiva hacia el hombre era mas que obvia, revelando que todavía sentía algo por el.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que Reina sabia con certeza.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Reina reflejo la acción anterior de Kumiko, agarro la sudadera con capucha de Kumiko mientras tiraba de la chica mas alta hacia ella. Sus narices se tocaban, los ruidos de sus fuertes latidos se escuchaban con fuerza en sus oídos.

"Estoy enamorada de ti, Kumiko. Lo he hestado desde siempre"

Kumiko inhalo bruscamente, sintiéndose mareada. Se dio cuenta de que ni una sola vez Reina había expresado sus sentimientos en voz alta. Habían recurrido a sus mensajes cripticos habituales. La trompetista la había invitado a salir descaradamente, pero nunca le había dicho de como se sentía.

Las palabras de Reina, hizo que Kumiko sintiera una emoción indescriptible en su interior. Trago saliva, reprimiendo el impulso de querer estar aun mas cerca de Reina. Los labios de la otra chica casi tocaban los de ella y solo estaban a unos pocos milímetros…

Lo que sucedió después fue confuso. No esta claro quien se había movido primero, pero Kumiko se encontro los labios suaves de Reina por si misma y se estaban besando. Era su primera vez, pero ella devolvió el beso a la trompetista automáticamente, su mente en blanco. Solo estaba lleno de pensamientos sobre Reina y cuan complete se sentía en ese momento,

Desaparecieron los pensamientos sobre Taki-sensei y sus celos, reemplazados por una emoción nueva y extraña.

Lujuria.

Kumiko deseo a Reina y mientras besaba a la chica con igual fervor, queriendo mas . Continuaron durante largos minutos hasta que se separaron de repente con un grito ahogado, respirando entrecortadamente mientras luchaban por llevar aire a sus pulmones privados de oxigeno.

Sus pechos levantándose con cada respiración entrecortada. Kumiko parpadeo mientras estudiaba la expresión tímida en el rostro de Reina. Las mejillas de la chica estaban teñidas de un rosa claro, sus labios rojos e hichados por un beso no tan inocente. Kumiko sintió que sus propias mejillas se calentaban, dándose cuenta de que Reina estaba mas nerviosa ahora de lo que había estado con Taki-sensei. Kumiko sintió una sensación de logro, feliz de poder ver un lado de Reina que nadie mas había visto, que fue capaz de ser la primera de robar los labios de Reina.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Reina miro a Kumiko. Estaba callada y recatada mientras expresaba timidamente sus deseos.

"Quiero besarte de nuevo, ¿puedo?"

"…Si"

Kumiko se encontró inclinándose tan pronto como la respuesta salio de sus labios"

* * *

Tropezando nuevamente en su edificio de apartamentos, Kumiko estaba aturdida. Reina acababa de traerla de regreso, empujándola a la puerta después de un beso casto en la mejilla. Poniéndose una mano en su mejilla que aun ardía con la sensación de los labios de Reina, Kumiko se pregunto si todo era un sueño.

Entro arrastrando los pies en el vestíbulo, Kumiko se dirigió a los ascensores, presionando el boton de subir. Aun estando en shock, la morena no se dio cuenta de que alguien mas había hecho lo mismo.

"Kumiko, ¿saliste sin tu paraguas?"

"¡U-uwah!" Kumiko salto mientras giraba, sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Caramba! Soy solo yo" El chico rubio levanto sus manos a la defensiva, una bolsa de plastico en una mano y una sombrilla en la otra.

"¿Q-que diablos, Shuuichi?" Kumiko se agarro el pecho, casi asustada hasta la muerte por una repentina voz.

El ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Kumiko entro al elevador, recargándose sobre la pared mientras Shuuichi la seguia. Presiono los botones tanto como su piso como para el de Kumiko, dirigiéndole a la morena una mirada preocupada.

"¿Estas bien? Paredes mucho mas fuera de si de lo que estabas después de la escuela…"

Shuuichi levanto una ceja, tomando nota de la apariencia desaliñada de Kumiko. La chica no parecía mojada por la lluvia, pero definitivamente había estado afuera con…

Hizo una pausa, su mente volviendo a recordar el momento en que paso por un lugar de regreso.

"S-si…estoy bien…solo estaba arreglando algunas cosas" Los ojos de Kumiko se volvieron vidriosos mientras lamia sus labios inconscientemente. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, su ritmo cardíaco se disparo al pensar en los besos que compartió con Reina en esta noche oscura y lluviosa.

El ascensor sonó y se abrió en el puso de Kumiko. La morena camino como un zombie cuando salio por el pasillo. Le dio a Shuuichi un seña con su mano mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Shuuichi se quedo mirando a las puertas de metal mientras se cerraba frente a el. Frunció el ceño en concentración. No fue su imaginación.

El había visto a Kumiko mientras caminaba a la tienda de conveniencia.

Ella estaba con alguien, una chica, sus caras oscurecidas por un paraguas de color purpura claro. Parecian terriblemente cerca y Shuuichi tenia la sospecha de que probablemente era Kousaka Reina.

* * *

Uff! ¿Que les parecio? LLegamos ya a la mitad de esta fanfic, recuerden que la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Hitokun,** yo solo le pedí permiso para traducirla, si conocen una que otra palabra en ingles no duden en dejarle un comentario a la historia original llamada " _ **Practicality and Love"**_

No estoy segura si podre publicar la próxima semana, pero si lo hago publicaría un capitulo de otro fanfic, no de este.

Bueno eso es todo, me despido, saben que sus comentarios, felicitaciones o sugerencias son bien recibidas (a pesar de lo que paso anteriormente :v)

Nos vemos la proxima!

Panda2501


	6. Capitulo 6

He vuelto! como dije anteriormente en el capitulo de otra historia que subí empezare nuevamente a publicar los capítulos de los fanfic's los miércoles :D

Y pos aqui esta otro y recuerden que la historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a **Hitokun,** yo solo le pedí permiso para traducirla, si conocen una que otra palabra en ingles no duden en dejarle un comentario a la historia original llamada " _ **Practicality and Love"**_

Por el momento les dejo leer, disculpen si hay fallas ortograficas, segun yo lo revise pero siempre se te puede pasar y uno ni en cuenta xD

* * *

El lunes por la mañana se convirtió en uno muy incómodo ya que Shuuichi cometió el mayor error de su vida. Bueno, eso sería demasiado exagerado, pero se sintió bastante estúpido por ponerse en una situación tan delicada.

Después de todo, ¿Cómo podría haber sabido que Kumiko y Kousaka tenían…un caos? O eso es lo que a él le pareció. No era la primera vez que iba en el tren con ellas a la escuela, pero era la primera vez que era tan incómodo. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él. Había pasado junto a ellas la otra noche y estaban actuando de forma extraña en ese entonces. No era de extrañar que Kumiko se encontrara tan aturdida cuando la vio en el ascensor.

Shuuichi dejo que el balanceo del tren se llevara sus pensamientos, calmando sus reflexiones erráticas. El trombonista continúo recordando los eventos de esa noche, tratando de darle sentido a todo. Sin embargo, se quedó en blanco, incapaz de concentrarse en nada más que la mediocre de Kumiko a su lado. Temprano, el tren estaba en calma, permitiendo que tres estudiantes de preparatoria pudieran estar sentados juntos, con Kumiko sentada entre Reina y Shuuichi. Había una tensión en el aire entre ellos, incluso más sofocante que de costumbre.

Definitivamente no era algo nuevo, pero al trombonista le molestaba. Sabía que había algo en esa relación que era…íntimo. Sabía que la amistad de Kumiko con Kousaka era diferente de la que el compartía con ella. Los amigos de la infancia era una cosa, pero Shuuichi comparo la atracción que sentía hacia Kumiko cuando era niña como algo más cercano al… amor a primera vista. Cuando era niño con un amor imposible y no correspondido, sabia como era eso.

"A-así que…estoy ansioso por otra práctica junto a la banda. Creo que finalmente tengo cubierto perfectamente la parte difícil de la pieza" Shuuichi se rio tímidamente mientras miraba a Kumiko y luego a Reina.

Había una expresión solemne en sus caras, una especie de evitación mutua tímida a pesar que estaban sentadas a lado de la otra.

Shuuichi lo intento de nuevo, buscando es sus pensamientos una pregunta esta vez. Esperaba que esta disipara la incomodidad. No fue fácil perderse en esta espesa atmosfera durante 20 minutos.

"Kumiko, ¿cómo van las cosas para ti?"

Kumiko se estremeció ante el sonido de su nombre, levantando la vista con una expresión cansada en su rostro "¿Ah? Es lo mismo que siempre" Sus ojos dorados estaban opacos, vidriosos por falta de concentración. Su pregunta si fue respondida, pero Shuuichi sabía que su amiga se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Ah, vale" Shuuichi se removió en su asiento por unos segundos, dejando que sus ojos se movieran rápidamente alrededor del vagón del tren. Estaba buscando algo, cualquier cosa para salvarlo de esta tensión tan incómoda.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el uniforme de su escuela y una cabeza con cabello rubio y puntiagudo. Shuuichi casi grito de triunfo cuando reconoció a su senpai de su sección. Se levantó bruscamente, llamando la atención de Kumiko y Reina.

"Creo que veo a Noguchi-senpai allá. Tengo que hablar con el sobre algo, así que las veré más tarde en la escuela, Kumiko…Kousaka" Mirando a Kumiko y mirando brevemente a Reina, Shuuichi se disculpó.

Las dos chicas vieron como el trombonista se dirigía con entusiasmo hacia el final del vagón, entablando una conversación con uno de los chicos más atractivos de su club. Por unos segundos más, continuaron observando al joven.

Ahora estaban solas en un extremo del tren, la tensión se hacía más espesa para bloquear el sonido de los ruidosos pasajeros a su alrededor.

"Reina…"

Una pausa.

La trompetita miro cautelosamente, estudiando el perfil de Kumiko. La morena seguía mirando al frente, evitando los ojos de Reina. Su rostro era hosco, ligeramente demacrado. Parecía que ella no había estado durmiendo bien. No habían hablado mucho desde…esa noche. Se intercambiaron mensajes escasos, lo que les permitía evitar el tema por completo.

La mano de Kumiko lentamente avanzo hacia a la de Reina, entrelazando sus dedos con los delicados dedos de la trompetista. Ella los apretó con fuerza, agarrando la mano de Reina desesperadamente, intentando de reunir el coraje para decir lo que necesitaba decir.

"Reina, tenemos que hablar"

Tragando con fuerza, Reina asintió. Reajusto el agarre de Kumiko, haciendo que su propia mano quedara encima de la intérprete de eufonio.

"Lo sé"

El tren continuo rechinado contra las vías, ligeros golpes que empujaban a sus pasajeros. Mientras tanto, Kumiko y Reina se sentaron en silencio camino a la escuela, con sus manos juntas.

* * *

"Oumae-chan…" Asuka dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "Eres realmente terrible hoy. Y me refiero al peor de los terribles… ¿esta mañana te tropezaste y te golpeaste en la cabeza?"

Kumiko se sonrojo de un rojo oscuro, avergonzada de ser atrapada soñando despierta "Uh, si Asuka-senpai"

"No digas 'si Asuka-senpai' yo te insulte, no lo tomes a la ligera. ¿Dónde está el fuego Oumae-chan? ¿La pasión? ¿Dónde está el sarcasmo que me quema los oídos mientras lo dices con imprudencia?" Asuka sostuvo su puño en su pecho mientras terminaba su discurso.

"Lo siento. Solo he estado…distraída" Kumiko la miro inexpresivamente al darse cuenta de que no había pensado en nada más que en Reina por un tiempo. Era un zumbido incesante, una pequeña voz en su cabeza que la impulsaba a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo la trompetista en este momento.

Asuka movió sus cejas "Oho… ¡no me digas que finalmente has encontrado el amor, mi ingenua y pequeña aprendiz! Me pregunto quién es el caballero fuerte…" La chica mayor se ajustó los lentes mientras miraba a Kumiko con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kumiko dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado.

"Asuka-senpai…"

"Oh, ¿o es acaso una jovencita hermosa? Nunca vi que tus gustos fueran de ese tipo Oumae-chan, pero…" En este punto, Asuka cambio su voz a una demasiado dramática, levantando sus manos "Oh, ¿Qué puedo hacer ante esto? Aunque estoy feliz por eso" Ella volvió a su voz normal "…realmente no me sorprendería si ese fuese el caso"

De nuevo, Asuka tenía una pequeña sonrisa perversa en su cara, como si supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kumiko.

"Uhg…Asuka-senpai" Kumiko dejo escapar un gemido, sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de la chica mayor.

"Pero en cualquier caso, estoy segura de que Kousaka vendrá a ti" Con eso, Asuka salió caminando del aula con su eufonio en brazo "¡Practica más! _¡Concéntrate en tocar!_ " Asuka grito en ingles mientras salía al pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Kumiko solo se sentó ahí, parpadeando. Se preguntó si su fijación con Reina era tan obvia. Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente, sin saber si Asuka sabia cuán equivocada estaba de su suposición. Reina no era la única que necesitaba algo convincente, sino también ella misma. Era extraño, pero Kumiko todavía se sentía aprehensiva. Algo aun le impedía rendirse en cada detalle de su relación y sus propios sentimientos. Claro, besar a Reina fue lo más increíble que ella haya experimentado. Se sentía tan cálido, tan emocionante y tan… correcto.

Sin embargo, Kumiko no sabía lo que significaba para ella y lo que significaba para Reina.

Si solo fuera por placer físico, la morena lo habría aceptado por su valor nominal, pero Kumiko quería saber por qué le dolía el corazón ante cada pensamiento de la trompetista.

Fue un dolor de corazón que comenzó incluso antes del beso.

"En serio…deja de soñar así. Se está poniendo algo espeluznante…"

Kumiko se dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con una morena que se apoyaba lánguidamente en el alfeizar de la ventana. Tenía su eufonio en su regazo, con partituras abiertas en el escritorio.

"Gracias por decirlo tan a la ligera Natsuki-senpai…" suspiro Kumiko, molesta porque su rostro era un libro abierto. Parecía que todos los estudiantes de clase alta recogían sus preocupaciones hoy.

"Simplemente no eres como tú. Por lo general, estas más concentrada durante la práctica de la mañana" Natsuki bajo su instrumento, levantando su mentón mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre el escritorio.

"No estas peleada con Kousaka, ¿o sí?"

Kumiko se estremeció. Parecía que las suposiciones de todos estaban más o menos correctos, inquietantemente cerca de estar ciertos.

No estamos peleadas…es solo que las cosas se han vuelto un poco incomodas entre nosotras…creo" Kumiko arrugo sus cejas, frunciendo el ceño. ¿ _Era incomodo?_ O ¿era ella quien hacia las cosas incomodas?

"Huh. Criptica como siempre" Natsuki se burló, sonriendo mientras disfrutaba la multitud de expresiones que brillaban en la cara de Kumiko.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que las puertas del salón de clases se abrieran de golpe.

"¡Tu!"

Los ojos de Kumiko se vieron atraídos por una cinta amarilla, rebotaba con una cabeza rubia, las cejas de la niña se fruncieron. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda ardieron con una furia.

"¡Oumae-san! ¡Tienes que arreglarla!"

Kumiko parpadeo en estado de shock cuando Yuuko tenía a Reina del brazo, la trompetista más grande tirando de la chica. La pequeña rubia empujo a Reina frente a Kumiko sin demasiada gentileza. Reina extendió sus manos para mantener el equilibrio, Kumiko la atrapo antes de que chocaran.

"¿E-eh? ¿Q-que quieres decir?" Los ojos de Kumiko miraron a Yuuko, luego hacia Natsuki y finalmente hacia Reina. Vio la culpa flagrante en los ojos amatistas de Reina antes de que la trompetista bajase la mirada bruscamente.

"¿Ves? Hay algo definitivamente malo en ella. No me importa que es, pero arréglalo. ¡Taki-sensei se volvería loco si escuchara el solo que ella acaba de tocar!" Yuuko resoplo mientras se dirigía a Natsuki. Sin decir una palabra, ella tiro de la muñeca de la morena levantándola.

"¡H-hey! ¡Tengo asientos de primera fila!"

"¡Cállate! Vendrás conmigo. Estas dos tienen sus propios problemas que resolver" Yuuko saco a Natsuki que protestaba por la puerta. Antes de que las dos segundo año salieran de la habitación, la intérprete de eufonio más grande le mostro a Kumiko un pulgar hacia arriba.

Hizo temblar a Kumiko, pero se sintió un poco mejor al enfrentar a Reina. Natsuki tuvo ese efecto en la gente.

La puerta se cerró y, de repente, las dos de primer año quedaron solas.

Las manos de Reina aún estaban apretadas torpemente con las de Kumiko. La morena se soltó repentinamente, dándose cuenta de que todavía estaba reteniendo a Reina.

"Uhm, Reina… ¿estás bien?" Kumiko mantuvo sus brazos a un costado, jugueteando con el dobladillo de su falda.

"Si, estoy bien" Reina miro hacia arriba, pero bajo la mirada una vez que se encontró con los inquisitivos ojos dorados de Kumiko.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, pero hubo un ruido fuera de las puertas. Unos susurros acalorados recorrieron el aula las chicas se dieron cuenta que de que no estaban solas como pensaban.

"Quería hablar contigo Reina…pero esto no era realmente lo que tenía en mente" Kumiko se rio nerviosamente mientras se enfocaba en la superficie laminada de un pupitre al azar.

"¿ _Qué tenías en mente_?" Reina bajo la voz a un susurro, lanzando miradas furtivas a la chica más alta.

Kumiko trago saliva. Ella no tenía una respuesta para eso. Su mente estaba en blanco, su enfoque solo se centró en los labios de Reina mientras hablaba.

Todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era cuanto deseaba besar a Reina.

Era todo lo que podía pensar durante el último día y medio.

Bruscamente, Kumiko agarro los hombros de Reina, acercándose. La trompetista instintivamente levanto la vista hacia la acción repentina, sus mejillas se sonrojaron con un rosa claro.

"¿K-Kumiko?"

"D-después de la escuela. Ven a mi casa y hablaremos. Creo que necesitamos…aclarar las cosas" La voz de Kumiko tembló mientras sofocaba sus palabras.

Reina tomo un aliento tembloroso, un destello de miedo ilumino sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fueron bruscamente interrumpidas.

"¡Si! ¡Espero que lo mantengan en secreto!" La puerta en el otro extremo del salón de clases se abrió con un fuerte sonido y Asuka entro. Las dos chicas se alejaron, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Al final, más cerca de Kumiko y Reina, la puerta también se abrió y Yuuko irrumpió. Natsuki estaba cerca detrás de ella, dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación. La cara de la rubia combativa estaba roja como la remolacha cuando apunto con un dedo a Asuka "¡Te dije que lo estaban solucionando pero aun así fuiste a interrumpir!"

Asuka puso sus manos en sus caderas, burlándose "Como si hubieran hecho algo con todas las espías en la puerta. Sera mejor que les demos a las chicas cierta privacidad. Las confesiones de amor no son un gran espectáculo"

Yuuko resoplo de nuevo, aunque un poco más humilde esta vez "N-no estábamos espiando, solo nos asegurábamos de que no escaparan antes de que lo discutieran"

"Bien, bien…bueno en cualquier caso, ustedes-"

"¡No pasa nada entre nosotras!" Kumiko soltó bruscamente mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación para encontrarse con los ojos de su incrédula senpai. "Reina solo necesita un respiro. Estaremos fuera en el techo" Con eso, Kumiko arrastro a Reina, deslizándose a traves de Yuuko y Natsuki que se encontraban en la puerta.

No hubo objeciones, ni preguntas y nadie los siguió al pasillo.

Después de alejarse lo suficiente de la sala de práctica habitual de la sección de bajo, Kumiko se detuvo mientras decía esto "Nosotras…tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora. Es realmente importante Reina…yo…"

"Lo se…pero antes que digas más, solo quiero disculparme Kumiko…por esa noche" Reina apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose culpable por incitar todo este drama. Ella sabía que era su culpa. Ella simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

"No lo lamentes…si no me gustara, habría dicho que no" Kumiko dejo que una sonrisa tirara de sus labios, pero estaba manchada y pesada. Algo desagradable se asentó en su estómago y le dolió. Trago saliva, incapaz de deshacerse de la sensación que la sofocaba.

La ansiedad sentida de Reina la recorrió, perpleja ante la súbita gravedad en la voz de Kumiko. Por encima de eso, se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica admitir que disfruto de su beso.

Kumiko estaba de repente frente a Reina, sin dejar distancia entre ellas. Su aliento estaba caliente cuando se inclinó hacia la trompetista, sus labios temblaban mientras rozaban la piel de Reina. "Yo…no puedo dejar en pensar en besarte"

"También no puedo dejar de pensar en besarte _Kumiko_ "

Reina aprovecho su oportunidad mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de Kumiko, concediéndole los deseos a la morena mientras la besaba lenta y gentilmente. Era similar al primero que compartieron, pero con un movimiento sensual y lánguido.

Kumiko nunca quiso que terminara este momento, queriendo seguir complaciendo el sabor de los labios de Reina, una dulce fresa mezclada con el brillo de los labios de la chica. Suspirando en el beso, Kumiko presiono más fuerte, mordiendo los rechonchos labios de Reina mientras exhalaba un gemido de la trompetista. La espalda de Reina se arqueo en el toque de Kumiko, las manos de la chica más alta la agarraron con fuerza.

El contacto termino tan repentinamente como comenzó y las dos chicas se apartaron. Se pararon cerca, sus frentes tocando mientras se apoyaban la una contra la otra. Su respiración era irregular y superficial, las carreras entumecidas de sus corazones se escuchaban en los oídos de la otra.

"Reina…No puedo dejar en pensar en ti" Kumiko apretó su mandíbula, jadeos escapando de sus labios mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

"¿Es algo…tan malo?" Reina tomo la mejilla de Kumiko, su mano temblaba mientras miraba los ojos ámbar de la morena. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, llenas de excitación y deseo.

Una expresión de dolor se deslizo sobre la cara de Kumiko y ella negó con la cabeza "No lo sé…yo…no podemos…"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Dime que está mal" Reina se inclinó un poco más cerca, sus ojos suplicantes, desesperados por entender a la chica frente de ella.

"Es porque…" sonrió Kumiko, pero sus labios se curvaron en una media mueca. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos "es porque no podeos hacer eso de nuevo"

"Nosotras _no deberíamos_ hacer eso de nuevo"

* * *

Milagro que subo la historia temprano a comparación de otras veces, espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto dejen comentarios felicitándome o amenazándome (de que aun no continuo con mi historia original :c) o lo que ustedes quieran, aunque no lo crean lo animan a uno seguir con las traducciones o escribiendo :D

Nos leemos el próximo miércoles :D

Panda2501


End file.
